Parking Level 2
by jade254
Summary: Whilst Booth is spending christmas eve with Parker, Brennan is terrorized by a psycho in the parking garage of the Jeffersonian. Cross over with the movie P2 minor spoilers Some strong language, violence and sexual references, eventual BB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, it's characters or the movie P2 or it's characters so please do not sue.**

**A/N Whilst I work on the final chapter of another current fic called 'Best kept secret' which will be up soon for those who were reading. I only decided to post this as it was on my mind after watching this movie called P2. If anyone would like to know more please feel free to look it up for more info. I didn't think much of the film myself (sorry if anyone loved it) I decided to try and make my version better. I am only borrowing the plot and it may contain some references which may include minor spoilers so if that bothers you please do not read. **

Chapter one.

December 24th Jeffersonian institute.

"Em excuse me Dr Brennan," came a voice she hardly recognized from the bottom of the platform. It happened to be Tom one of the night security guards with whom she had only set eyes on a few times previous. "I was just wandering what time you plan on leaving tonight so I know when to lock up."

"Could you give me another fifteen minutes," she answered him without looking up. The pile of Bones lying in front of her were far too important for her eyes to stray from. It didn't even matter that it was past six on christmas eve. The only thing that mattered was finding out what happened to the victim.

"Tom fidgeted when she didn't even glance at him. "Don't you have any nice place to be, you know at home with your family."

Brennan bit her bottom lip and was just about to bark at him to mind his own business when she was met with another familar sound. This time a distinct whistling, a set of heavy footsteps and then a loud clapping sound.

"Come on Bones, you know he's right. It is christmas eve after all, don't you ever think that sometimes enough is enough," Special agent Seeley Booth hollered before swiping his security card and joining her. From the way she completely blanked him told him she wasn't amused and he was well aware how useless it was to steer her away from her Bones, even if it did happen to be christmas eve.

Tom eyed the two suspiciously. He noticed how the agent was standing behind her leaning over her shoulder with his hand on the small of her back. He had seen and heard enough for him to know that these two were more then just work partners, even if they never had the guts to openly admit it.

"Booth if there is somewhere else you need to be like picking up Parker, then I will understand. It's okay I can drive myself home you know."

"C'mon Bones," he whined like a sulking child. "I just want to make sure that you get home alright. Is that so much to ask?"

Brennan rolled her eyes disapprovingly. _Typical alpha male_

"Those Bones aren't going anywhere, believe it or not but they'll still be here when you get back."

His sudden reluctance to help in this murder investigation enraged her slightly "You know that these remains belong to a fourteen year old child who has been missing for over a year. Don't you think that her family would want some kind of closure." Although saying that she wasn't sure whether it was for their piece of mind or for her own.

"Not on christmas eve Bones, not on christmas eve." His chocolate brown eyes met hers and she sighed. "Spare them that knowledge Bones, just this once."

Brennan bit her bottom lip as her eyes trailed down to Tom who was still standing there arms folded and with a perplexed look on his face. He was nodding his head as if agreeing with the agent.

"Great two onto one. Well it looks like i'm outnumbered then." She flung her arms up in a huff. "Fine!" She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I'll just go get my things," and with that she stomped down the steps and sauntered off to her office.

"Wow she's a fiery one, better watch yourself," Tom chipped in.

"Yeah she is, but i'll let you in on a little secret, her bark is alot worse then her bite."

Tom laughed at that one. "So what are you plans for the holidays?"

"I'm taking my son Parker to Vermont. We have a family cabin up there. We'll cut down a large tree and decorate it. Then we'll drink eggnog and eat cookies." Booth smiled pleasantly at the thought that he was finally going to spend christmas with his son. "Yup just me and Parker this year."

No sooner had he said that his cellphone started ringing. "Booth." The female voice that began screeching on the other end certainly sounded unhappy. It was Rebecca and she was venting her anger out on her ex at the fact that he was late collecting Parker.

"Shi.. is that the time? I'm so sorry Rebecca I had to go and pick up a few things," he lied knowing that Rebecca would only complain if she really knew where he was. "Look i'm on my way now, yes in the next ten minutes." He shut his phone then swept his free hand through his hair as he contempated what he was going to do.

"Problems agent Booth." Tom was still there smiling, although it broadened into more of a smirk. Before he was able to answer he heard the clip clopping of heels across the polished floor.

"Okay Booth i'm ready," Brennan chirped as she finally made an appearance.

He hated doing this, but Rebecca would never understand, and never approve of him putting Brennan before his own child, especially knowing how hard he had to fight just for her to agree to him having Parker for christmas.

"Bones i'm really sorry but Rebecca called. I have to go get Parker. I got the times wrong and i'm late." He moved closer to her as her mouth curled downwards in obvious disappointment. _I was actually looking forward to Booth giving me a ride home tonight. No! What am I saying why would I be so excited about that. Since when did it matter if he accompanies me home or not._

_Does she actually look upset? Maybe it's because she's going to miss me. No definitely not that reason. Okay maybe it's because she is going to be spending christmas alone. Crap maybe I should have asked her to come along._ He shook his head at all the scenarios raging through his mind. Before he could speak another word though she interrupted.

"It's fine Booth... really. My car is in the garage and..."

_I just hate leaving her to go home to an empty apartment, and then having to spend christmas alone. She should be spending it with the people who care about her, someone like me. Wait when did I begin to have feelings for my partner..oh right like forever._

Tom still stood there mesmerized at how the two looked at each other. The glint in his eyes, the sparkle in her eyes. As he observed their body language it sickened him how every one around them had become aware of their feelings for one another, yet it seemed they were the only ones totally oblivious to it.

"Could you make sure Dr Brennan gets to her car safely?" Booth asked the security guard who was still glaring at them both whilst chewing on his nails.

"Yes..yes of course I will agent Booth."

"Well merry christmas Bones." Booth delivered his message before making a quick dash out of the lab. He had almost had the urge to plant a huge kiss on her lips but decided against it at the last minute. _Don't get carried away now Seeley, good things come to those who wait _he reminded himself.

"Merry chri..." Brennan began but then her words trailed off. What was the point, he was gone and she wouldn't be seeing him for the next three days. She turned her attention back to Tom who was staring at her.

"You know agent Booth was just being overprotective. I really don't require a chaperone. Make sure everything is secure and i'll see you on Monday."

Watching as she turned on her heels to leave he hurried after her his eyes blazing. "I'm sorry Dr Brennan but agent Booth entrusted me with your safety, and well he is a man of the law isn't he, so really I should be obeying him. You know one must obey the law and all," he replied diligently

Now too tired to argue she let him assist her to the parking lot.

"So where are you parked?" he then asked as he walked confidently by her side. This was the closest he had ever gotten to her, so close in fact he was able to inhale her perfume.

"Level 2," came the reply as they continued walking. It was eerily quiet so Brennan decided to engage in a little conversation. "So Tom don't you have any family that you can spend christmas with?"

He shook his head. "Not really. My mom left when I was little and my dad...well my dad is dead."

"I'm sorry," she apologised sympathetically as she pressed the button for the elevator.

He observed her as she leant heavily against the wall. Her normal vibrant features were gone and now she just seemed drained, exhausted even. His eyes carefully trailed down her slender body where they settled on the low cut top she happened to be wearing. Her jacket had shifted slightly leaving him with a much better view. _God I can see what agent Booth really sees in her. She's gorgeous and much more friendly once you get to know her._

Brennan looked up only to catch him fixated on what she could only imagine was her clevage. A little apprehensve she pulled her jacket tight across her chest and he tore his eyes away blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan I didn't mean to stare."

When the ping came she hurried out of the elevator. The way Tom had been ogling her unnerved her a little. The clicking of her heels echoed throughout the empty garage. "My car is just over there," she informed him. Recieving no response she spun around to find Tom wasn't there. "Where did he go?" she asked herself out loud. She shrugged her shoulders as she approached her silver sports car and clambered in. Turning the ignition she gasped when there was nothing, no shudder of the engine..nothing. "You have to be kidding me."

Brennan tiredly got out and scanned the empty garage. Knowing nothing about the internal workings of an engine she called out for Tom again, hoping he was still in close proximity. "Tom! Tom are you there?" but all she was met with was a creepy silence.

The few dimly lit lights that were on suddenly flickered and then went off completely, leaving her in total darkness. "Just great!" There were a few more appropriate cuss words she could of used but Temperance Brennan liked to stray from such unnecessaary word usage. Reaching for her cellphone she pressed a key so it would at least give her a little light as she planned to sought the security guard out. _Where would he have gone? _She walked slowly and carefully holding out the phone in front of her to light the way. Unfortunatley she made a wrong move and her heel ended up trapped in a small crack subsequently sending her stumbling to the hard ground, and her cellphone sliding across the asphalt.

A pain shot up her leg as she cursed, this time the situation warranted it. Gingerly pulling herself to a standing position she brushed herself down and therefore never caught sight of the dark figure behind her. There was no time to react as he clamped a dirty cloth over her mouth and nose.

With his free hand her assailant grabbed her arm twisting it painfully behind her back. He knew with all her martial arts training she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Brennan tried aimlessly to wrench the cloth away from her. She let out muffled cries as she struggled as hard as she could.

"Ssh, Ssh," came the soft almost reassuring voice of her captor as he began to drag her out of the garage.

She kicked her legs viciously, her free arm also flailed wildly hitting out for any flesh she could touch.

"Stop stuggling you're only making it harder," he growled.

"Eventually though the chloroform that she suspected had been used assaulted her senses and she felt lightheaded, her surroundings began to spin and she knew her fight had been in vain. Only blackness met her as she heard the last words from her attacker as he gently stroked her hair.

"Sleep tight Dr Brennan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Okay what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and glad you enjoyed.**

**I still do not own Bones or P2, and Ranger is the name of my brothers dog, he's a golden retriever though.**

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" came Parker's squeaky voice from the backseat of his fathers SUV.

"Soon bud..soon," Booth replied whilst checking for any new messages on his cellphone. He had had this sliver of hope that Brennan may have called him or perhaps left a message, but he huffed a loud sigh when his inbox came up empty.

"How soon?" groaned Parker.

Booth whipped his head around. "I said soon," he repeated with his voice sounding a little harsher then he initially intended.

Parker slouched back in his child seat pouting.

_Great! What a way to start the evening._ He was just glad that the traffic had been surprisingly quiet which had cut their travelling time down significantly. _Why am I getting angry at him? I should after all be overjoyed that i'm going to be spending Christmas with Parker._ Rebecca it had seemed just couldn't help but bombard him with the normal threats that if it had been any other day he probably would have taken seriously, although now all he could care about was that this was the season of goodwill and him and his son were going to have the best Christmas ever, and nothing or no-one was going to ruin that.

"I'm sorry daddy," came his sons apology a few moments later which made Booth feel as guilty as ever.

"It's okay bud, it was daddy's fault too. I was just..." he trailed off deciding not to involved his son in his whole i'm missing Bones speech.

The next words out of his sons mouth though caused Booth to almost career off the road. "Daddy do you love Dr Bones? cause mommy says you do."

_Whoa I didn't see that one coming. Can my own son read my mind now? The more worrying aspect of it was though was what the hell Rebecca had been filling his head with. _Pulling over to the side of the road he decided to set things straight.

"Look Parker I don't know what your mom had been telling you but i'm certainly not in love with Dr Bones." _If only I could convince myself as much as i'm trying to convince my son. _

Parker begun fumbling around with his cuddly nemo toy he had brought with him. "So she's not going to become my new mommy then?"

"What!"_ why would he even ask something like that._ "No Parker she isn't." _I'm going to kill Rebecca, she doesn't have the faintest idea how I feel about Bones. I respect her character, integrity, intellect, even her stubborn nature, and headstrong personality...and...and god I love her like crazy. _He was suddenly interrupted from his wild imagination by a tap on the shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Parker."

"Is Dr Bones going to be spending Christmas with her mommy and daddy?" It was a innocent childlike question, yet Booth couldn't help but feel the guilt welling up inside him for leaving her alone.

"Dr Bones' mommy is in heaven, and... well her daddy lives far away so he won't be able to come visit her." Okay so it was a little white lie, but explaining to a six year old that her father was in jail didn't sit too well with him.

Parker sniffled loudly. "That is so sad, now Dr Bones is going to be lonely."

_Her and me both, although I have Parker and she still has no-one. _"She'll be fine." Noticing that Parker had released the restraints from his child seat he promptly buckled him back in and prepared to get back on the road, but it seemed his son hadn't finished yet.

"Why don't we ask her to come stay with us?"

"Who?"

"Dr Bones silly," laughed Parker.

_Is he serious? _"I thought you just wanted this to be the two of us."

"No-one should be on their own on Christmas eve, right daddy? and besides she's so smart and she can tell me lots of stuff... So what do ya think?" A cheeky grin spread across his face and his eyes innocently lit up as he saw his father contemplating his offer.

"Would you like me to ring her then?" _I'm really not sure if this is a good idea, but then it's not really a good idea Bones being left on her own over Christmas. I would say it was Parker's idea then it wouldn't look so bad and she may, just may have a change of heart._

Parker began jumping around as far as the restraints allow. "Yay! Yay!" Booth ruffled his golden locks and then retrieved his cellphone and dialled Brennan's number, and waited.

"Cmon Bones pick up." He had been willing for her to answer, but when it diverted him to her voicemail he slammed down the phone in major disappointment. His brow furrowed as he dialled again. "Please Bones pick up," but again he was left with her voicemail. Now disappointment turned to obvious worry as his normal alpha male self became concerned for her welfare.

xxxxxx

Brennan groggily awoke to the sound of some retro christmas song playing softly in the background. Her ears were ringing and her head was buzzing. The light above her was bright, so bright in fact she had to squint just to take a look at her surroundings. Through her blurred vision she could make out a figure wearing something long and red. As her senses became more alert she picked up on the aroma of scented candles.

Noticing that his guest was awkening from her little slumber the figure moved quickly over to her. "Hey," he whispered caressing her cheek as he did so. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

A sudden panic arose as she realized she was not the safety and comfort of he apartment, she wasn't even in the familar surroundings of her lab, she didn't actually know where she was. "Where am I? What happened?" Before she could recieve an answer and as if on instinct she steadied herself up and attempted to make an escape."

"I wouldn't...do that if I..." The warning however came too late as she went crashing to the floor. Her assailant tutted as he lifted the chain that had been wrapped around her ankle and was attached to the heavy table leg. As he leered over her and her vision cleared she was finally able to get a good look at her mystery attacker "Tom?"

"I'm glad you remembered me," he said as he gently took her arm with the intention of helping her up. Brennan however didn't take so kindly to his assistance and she used what little strength she had to push him away.

"Get away from me!"

A little startled at her apparent hostility Tom grabbed her arm again, this time a little more harshly and on this occasion she didn't protest as much, and he was able to get her seated back down. "I'm sorry I had to chain you but it was for my own safety as well as yours," he assured her in a calm and collected manor.

Brennan cast him a confused stare. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" She crossed her arms tightly waiting for an answer.

"As far as I can see I haven't done anything wrong." He crossed the room and brought back some takeaway meals one with which he pushed towards Brennan. "I'm just being a loyal friend who couldn't bear to see a lovely woman such as yourself spending Christmas alone. I mean with that friend of yours agent Booth spending this special time with his kid, I figured you deserved some company too."

_He's crazy. _"Tom I appreciate you looking out for my welfare like this, but really it's not necessary. I've spent the past fifteen Christmas on my own, spending another year alone now isn't going to cause me any harm."

"That's where you're wrong Dr Brennan, everybody needs somebody and it's no use pretending it's not. I know it seems you can hide in your precious lab, as it would seem an escape from the outside world. I even know how dedicated you are to your job, but ask yourself one question. Will it love you back?"

_What is he talking about? Is he a psychologist now? _"Please Tom, please just let me go and we can forget about this whole misunderstanding."

His eyes narrowed as he raised his voice. "Misunderstanding! Are you that despondent of my hospitality?"

"No..it's not that." So far he had been calm so the last thing she wanted to do was to antagonize him.

"I think so Dr Brennan, or may I call you Temperance?" He grabbed the untouched box of food and threw it across the room in a fit of rage, and that was when she became aware of movement. First it was a black wet nose sniffing at the contents which had spilled on the floor. The next was large druelling mouth with big teeth, then a head, and lastly the body which belonged to a very large dog, a rottweiler to be exact. Brennan gasped as memories came flooding back from the time she had been held captive by Jamie Kenton. The constant growling and barking of those vicious dogs made her skin crawl. _I really hate those dogs._

Tom smiled as he saw her sudden change in mood, it was frightful, almost fearful. "Ah you don't have to worry about Ranger he's a big ole softey when it comes to certain guests who are friendly and cooperative."

"Wow it's getting warm in here don't you think?" He removed the red coat he was wearing and then cast a glance at the jacket she was wearing. "Maybe we should take that off?"

"I'm perfectly fine Tom," she declared as her heart beat faster completely convinced he was going to try something inappropriate.

As if Tom also knew what she was thinking he quickly reassured her. "I'm not going to hurt you Temperance, besides i'm not that kind of guy. I just want to get to know you a little better so we can be friends." _Does he honestly expect me to believe him? _As he reached for the buttons Brennan swung her arm and her fist connected with his jaw.

There was a shriek as Tom stumbled backwards in obvious pain. Ranger growled as he stalked towards her snarling. His fang like teeth showing in all their glory as he barked viciously.

Brennan froze as she found herself face to face with this beast who didn't look like he was about to be mans best friend right now. Backing away from Rannger Brennan trembled uncontrollably until she heard a whimper when she realized he too had a chain preventing him from being free.

Tom composed himself as he began patting his pet. "It's okay boy. Daddy's fine. Temperance here was just being a bad girl." He suddenly grabbed hold of her chin forcing her to face him. "Oh Temperance you were lucky that this time Ranger was chained up, but try anything like that again and I may be forced to set him loose." Now just inches from her face he spoke in more of a mocking tone. "And may I remind you that he is VERY protective of his master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Okay so the question is what is Booth going to do? Is he going to carry on to Vermont with his son or go back to see what has happened to Brennan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thankyou for the great review it means alot. I decided not to have Booth rush back to Brennan because I think that even though we all know he cares for her deeply he would care for his son more. Besides i'm not going to have Brennan in the typical damsel in distress mode. Later she will prove she really can take care of herself, although Booth will eventually have to help out a little.**

Chapter 3.

This really had to have been the hardest thing Agent Seeley Booth had ever had to do, especially after ten failed attempts at contacting his partner. Any normal time he wouldn't have hesitated to race to her apartment at ground breaking speeds just for that tiny piece of mind that she was alright. However, this night time really was of the essence for him and Parker to make it to the cabin. Light flakes of snow had already begun to fall and his son had been constantly yawning for the past twenty minutes.

"Try her again daddy," came Parker's half conscious request as he struggled desperatley to keep his eyes open.

"Sorry bud but it looks like it's just you and me now, don't worry about Bones though, she really is capable of looking herself." In one respect he was right. He couldn't count the number of times she had shown just how well she could could look after herself, but of course then there had been the time with Jamie Kenton, and the gravedigger. They had preyed on her vulnerability then, and they had almost won.

There was a gentle nod from the sleeping boy in his child seat as he mumbled a few incoherent words, but it was unknown whether he had heard his fathers reply. "I'll try again when we get to the cabin," Booth reminded himself out loud.

xxxxxxxx

After Tom had tended to his bruised jaw and the cut on his lip that she had also managed to inflict, he brought back to the table a bottle of red wine. As he popped open the bottle and poured the liquid he settled himself down opposite her and shifted the glass towards her.

"I don't drink," she stated bluntly, as she pushed the glass away from her.

"Has anyone else told you what brilliant blue eyes you have," he asked as he ignored her lack of appreciation again. "They really are captivating. I just bet you have guys falling at your feet, I know Agent Booth feels that way."

"You know nothing about Booth," she spat. "As a matter of fact you know nothing about me, and besides Booth is just my partner, nothing more." _Why is it that people just can't accept the fact that we are just partners. It can never be nothing more can it? He was the one who gave his speech about lines that can't be crossed and that is theoretically what we would be doing. So why then was I was a little disappointed when he broke the news that he was going to be spending Christmas in Vermont with Parker. No Temperance now you're just being selfish. How could you just begrudge your PARTNER spending valuable time with his only son._

Tom smirked as he slid her cellphone across the big oak table. "You might beg to differ on that one, Temperance." The way her name rolled from his tongue gave her the creeps. "It seems your partner cares about you more then you are willing to admit."

Brennan lifted the phone and immediately accessed her missed calls. Sure enough as she scrolled down the screen the same number appeared, although she was quick to counter his assumption. "This doesn't mean anything, he's just being...well Booth. Besides have you ever thought he could have just been calling to wish me a Merry Christmas."

"You can keep telling yourself that but we both know the real reason he called, and that was because he thinks of you much more as a partner. I bet even now he's dreaming of the time he is going to get into your pants."

"That's ridiculous! and even if that was the case it wouldn't be any of your damn business." _Does he honestly think that I am going to discuss my innermost desires with him. Not of course I have any. _She was trying her hardest not to blush.

A malicious grin spread across his clean shaven face. His dark eyes pierced her very soul. "Why don't I show you something."

Brennan watched as Tom reached for a video tape and took it from it's sleeve and pushed it into the VCR. The picture was grainy but she could definitely make out her partner standing in her office..alone. _What is he doing in my office?..and alone. Wait there are no security cameras in my office. _Brennan folded her arms and scowled at him. "How did you get this?"

Instead of offering her an explanation he shushed her by placing a finger to her lips. "Just watch, and all will be revealed." Standing directly behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her fixed on the monitor.

Booth was standing in her office and by the looks of him, he seemed nervous. Although she was no expert on body language by the way he kept sweeping one hand through his hair whilst the other rested on his hip, and the fact that he was jiggling slightly told her that he was preparing something, most likely some speech. _You know Bones we've been partners for three years now...and.. _there was a momentary hesitation before he continued. _We've been through alot together..I feel a connection with you that I have never felt with any other woman i've ever been with. It was true that when we first met you were so stubborn and headstrong, and quite literally a pain in the ass._

Brennan rolled her eyes at that one. _Well being around you was no picnic for me either you know._ A harsh jerk from behind her reminded her to keep focused on the screen.

_I guess I thought of you as just some once spoilt rich kid who had born with a silver spoon in her mouth, now living it up in some goverment funded institution with a bunch of squints who lacked real intelligence, but how wrong was I? It was only when I got to know you I came to learn how your life hadn't been a bed of roses and I truly saw you in a different light. I grew to respect you and the work that you do. I can put away all the murderers on this earth Bones but you...you give their victims a face, a name and give their loved ones the closure they so desperatly need. I think what I am trying to say is that I feel that we could be more then just partners_. There was a brief pause as the agent stared up at the ceiling. _You have no idea how hard it is to look at you everyday, smell your perfume, even when we have our little banters I still want to kiss you. _Booth shook his head at what he was saying._ When you were taken by the gravedigger I felt like I had failed you by not keeping you safe. When I pulled you out of the sand and you were alive I couldn't have thanked god enough for giving you back to me. Then there was Sully, well you'd never believe how__ jealous I was of you and him. Everytime I saw the two of you together I kept telling myself that if only i'd been more honest about my feelings then that could have very well been us. That day when you told me that you had slept with him it felt like my heart had been ripped in half. He made the biggest mistake of his life sailing off to the Caribbean, not that i'm complaining though as it gave me another chance to tell you how I feel. Wow I can't believe i'm able to say all this now but when i'm face to face with you it'll probably be another story. If I never have the courage to openly admit it to you then at least I can relish in the knowledge that I am able to say this now. I love you Temperance, I'll aways keep you safe, even if you protest, but the most important thing is and I swear to god that I will never leave you..ever. _

A tear slipped down her cheek. _He loves me..He loves me. _Just hearing herself say those words caused such pain in her heart. She was always afraid to let people in because she feared she would get hurt and this time was no different. She was not ready to take this step..at least not yet.

"Did you enjoy loverboy pouring his heart out, pity he was right when he said he would be too cowardly to admit it."

"You bastard!" She spun around ready to hit him, but this time he was ready and he grabbed her wrist twisting it painfully.

"I wouldn't if you know what is good for you." He released her wrist and carried on his conversation. "Now I'm guessing you're wandering how I managed to capture Booth's heartfelt speech. Well it's quite simple really. I planted a small camera with a teeny tiny microphone just for good measure. It was well hidden of course, no-one would have even known it was there...except me of course."

_Who is this guy? Why would he do this? _Then realization dawned on her as to when he had installed it. "How long?" she inquired still reeling from the shock that firstly he had broken into her office and and secondly he had invaded her privacy.

"Three months," he answered simply.

She was about to respond when they were both startled by the ringtone belonging to Brennan's cellphone. Booth looked at the screen and both didn't seem the least bit surprised when it turned out to be none other then Booth.

Tom immediatley put his large hands round Brennan's slender neck squeezing it gently, but enough to impose a threat. "It seems the only way your precious boyfriend is ever going to leave us alone is if he is led to believe that you are safe and sound. So this can either go two ways. You tell him that you're still alive and well and we can carry on having a pleasant night together. If however you choose to alert him to the fact that you're in..lets say perhaps as you might call it an uncomfortable situation then I may have to hurt you."

Brennan nodded before hs voice boomed again.

"Answer it!"

xxxxxxxx

It had been a long journey but finally pulling up outside the family cabin brought back memories. This is where his dad had taught him to fish, where him and his brother Jared swung from a rope into the nearby lake, which if course now was on the verge of freezing. This the place he had spent every Christmas as a child he could remember. Fortunatley the only bad memory he had was when his mother had fallen and badly hurt her wrist, although she still went on to cook Christmas dinner which had amazed everyone.

"Wakey..wakey Parker," Booth whispered as he gently coaxed the sleeping child awake.

"Are we there yet?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah bud we're here." He unbuckled the straps and lifted his son out. The snow had continued falling appearing thicker now as a thin layer had spread evenly on the ground.

Once the cold air hit his tiny body Parker perked up and now seemed wide awake. He ran up the set of three steps leading to the cabin and waited patiently at the door for his father who was busy retrieving their belongings. "Come on daddy. Hurry up."

There was a slight musty smell from inside, but not too bad considering how long the cabin had been shut up for. The first thing that Booth did was dump the two bags in the main bedroom and then proceeded to light the wood fire in the living area. Heat soon emanated around the room warming them both in no time.

"Hey Bud i'm just going to try calling Dr Brennan again okay?"

Parker leapt for joy. "Yay! I can't wait until she gets here."

"Well we'll see Parker. Now sit quietly and when I come back we can roast some marshmallows." That always kept him happy as a child so he hoped it would keep Parker happy too.

He had to stray a fair distance from the cabin before he was able to get a signal. It wasn't that strong but it was good enough to make an outgoing call. When he dialled her number he was half expecting to get her voice mail again, but when he heard her voice on the other end he breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Hey Bones." _Great now i'm lost for words._

"Why are you calling me Booth?" It wasn't like she wanted to sound harsh, but she needed to act normal and like it or not this was normal for her.

_She's agitated. Not surprising at the amount of times i've tried calling her. _"I guess I just wanted to make sure you got home okay and to apologise for just running out on you like that."

"I understand Booth. You had plans and i'm a big girl i'm more then capable of finding my way home."

There was tension in her voice Booth could hear it, and this made him anxious. He was alot more qualified at reading people then she was. "Well as you can see..or rather hear I made it here in one piece, Parker too. You know he was asking about you."

"He was!" she asked ecstatically. Tom's hand squeezed tighter at her sudden joyous tone of voice, and she almost gasped down the phone.

Yeah and he even suggested... _No this is not an ideal time to bring up my wonderful plan since with the unpredictable weather it was never going to happen now._

"I hope you guys have a good time and I'll see you Monday." She was just about to hang up when she heard Parker's excited voice in the background.

"Wait Bones it looks like Parker wants to say hi."

There was a moments silence and Tom nervous that she was about to say something inapt he snatched the phone away as soon as the boy was put on the phone. "Times up!"

"Dr Bones..Dr Bones." As there was no repsonse he handed the phone back to his father who too listened for her voice. "She hung up daddy."

"Did she say anything?"

"No, but I heard a mans voice and he sounded angry."

_Mans voice? Who could that be? Oh don't be stupid it could be anyone she's crossed paths with. Wait shouldn't she be home by now. _As hard as he tried to shake the feeling he couldn't. He wanted to believe that she was safe but his gut instinct was telling hm otherwise.

xxxxxxx

**Thankyou for reading now please review and I promise another chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Once again thankyou for the kind reviews. This chapter does include some language and sexual references.**

Chapter 4

A loud slap resounded around the small office as Tom's hand struck Brennan's left cheek. "What did I say?" he spat viciously as a surge of fury overwhelmed him.

Brennan totally surprised at his sudden outrage quickly placed her hand to her face which now stung like hell. "What was that for?"

"You were going to say something weren't you?" He grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her vigorously as if she was nothing more then a rag doll. Her head snapped back and forth as he continued his act of violence. "No more phone calls do you hear me? I don't care how many more times loverboy tries to call, you ain't talking to him." He finally let go of her and instead began pacing the room again, shaking his head but keeping it lowered, his eyes focused on the floor. "He doesn't deserve you know. I've been watching you for a long time. I've seen how quickly he corrects you due to your lack of knowledge when it comes to pop culture. How he criticizes your higher intellect at every opportunity. I guess a hard assed FBI agent just can't fathom that a woman could be smarter then he is." Tom slowly edged his way around the table furtively placing himself beside her before she had even noticed. She only became more aware as he brushed himself up against her which made her feel uncomfortable.

_He said he wasn't that kind of guy. How stupid could I be to believe that. Isn't that what they all say? _Brennan inhaled sharply as she felt one of his boney like fingers trail it's way along her jawline and then tentively move further down until it rested just above the neckline of her top that was now damp with sweat. A chill ran down her spine as he forced a hand down her cleavage. Instinctively her hand grabbed for his wrenching it away.

"Ah don't you like that?" Although his tone of voice insinuated that he was just toying with her. "I told you Temperance I have no interest in you sexually, and unless you're some kind of slut then you'd probably be glad to know i'm not." Tom's eyes met hers as he questioned her further. "You're not a slut are you? I mean a high class beautiful woman like yourself doesn't sleep around with men at every given opportunity does she?"

_My sex life is private and any intimacy which takes place is purely for recreation purposes, to fulfill a need. There is no lasting relationship, no emotions, no strings attached. It would be what we both want. Does that make me a slut? _"Look Tom I'm getting mixed signals here. If you have no interest in me then why can't you just let me go."

"I already told you I just want us to be friends. I want us to share each others company. I get lonely here at night and sometimes pine for some female attention."

Bile rose in the back of her throat "I really need to use the bathroom," she suddenly blurted out.

"Can't you hold it?" he snapped.

_What like he thinks you can just control your bodily functions. _"No I can't," and to emphasize the point she began to wriggle slightly in her seat.

"Fine!" He took the small key from his shirt pocket and reached down underneath the table.

Her eyes darted back and forth across the room, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. The only thing she could see that would remotely cause damage was a pair of chopstiks left earlier when he had brought in the takeaway. _That will have to do. _As he began to unlock the chain around her ankle Brennan grabbed the chopstik and with as much force as she could muster she stabbed it down into his left shoulder.

"Fucking bitch!" he shrieked as the pain registered and blood began to pool around the wound. Loud barks and growls were heard from Ranger as the canine began tugging on his own chains. She was sure if that dog was freed now it wouldn't hesitate to tear her apart.

Whilst Tom was still incapacitated Brennan managed to make a run for it. Forcing the first door she came to open she found herself in a poorly lit stairwell. Racing down the steps she didn't look back. Tom was sure to be pursuing her and she couldn't afford to let him catch up with her now. Entering another door brought her into another level of the garage which was almost pitch dark. Being on a much lower level the air was alot cooler causing her to shiver. _I can't be worried about that now. _Treading carefully across the wide open space she felt she was in luck when she became aware of two cars parked nearby.

Composing himself Tom tended to his wound. It was deep but luckily the blood flow was signifanctly lessening. He grabbed his flashlight and a trusty knife that he pulled out of a drawer and stalked off after her. He hoped he was following the same route as she had, knowing full well there were only two directions she could have gone in. Once he was in the same stairwell as she had been previously he sniffed the air. "There is no where to hide Tempe," he called out. "Your perfume gives you away. Besides I know every inch of this place so I will find you and woe betide you when I do."

xxxxxxxx

Booth was anxious. He knew he shouldn't be but when it concerned Brennan he had this kind of sixth sense when it came to her welfare. As he approached the window he could see the snow falling heavily. _Damn it!_ There was no way he was going anywhere now.

"What's wrong daddy? Are you sad about Dr Bones?"

It seemed useless to dwell on his intitution because there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Driving conditions would be dangerous and he would have to bring Parker with him and there was no way he would risk his life trying to get back to D.C. No for once in his life he would have to forget his gut instinct and just pray to god that she was safe. "You know what Parker, there's a tree in the garage lets say we go get it and make it the best decorated tree ever." Okay so it wasn't going to be the real thing but then he hadn't banked on the weather ruining his plans either.

Parker's face lit up. "Can we? Can we?"

Booth ruffled his sons curly locks. "You bet."

After an hour of placing tinsel, baubles and lights they both stepped back from the brightly lit tree as they admired their handy work. "It's cool daddy."

"Just one more thing," Booth announced as he fumbled around in the box which had held the decorations. "The angel." Booth handed it to Parker and then gave him a lift so he could place it on the top of the tree.

"This angel looks like mommy doesn't it?"

"Yes Parker it does. Now why don't I make us some egg nog and then you should be getting to bed."

"Can I open one present daddy..please."

"C'mon buddy you know the rules." Rebecca may have always had this tradition thing going where she would let him open just one present on Christmas eve but Booth had always believed that it should be left until Christmas morning.

"Alright," he agreed rather disappointedly.

Once he had got Parker to bed Booth sat down drinking another egg nog, but he couldn't relax. _Who was that man's voice and why did Parker say he sounded angry. If anyone as so much has hurt a hair on her head then i'll kill them with my bare hands. Maybe I should call again. _So with that thought in mind he grabbed the phone and much to his surprise he had a weak signal. Dialling her number once again he anticipated hearing her voice but as before he was directed to her voicemail. Still not satisfied he used the only other option he could think of and that was to call Angela. She would probably have his head for calling so late but it was urgent. He soon heard the vibrant almost breathless voice answer on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Angela it's Booth."

"Booth. What the hell are you doing calling so late?"

"Angela I need you to do me a huge favor." He waited with bated breath for an answer.

"What kind of favor? Does this involve helping you and a certain anthropologist engage in some glorious but safe sex. Because that I can do."

"Angela enough with the sexual innuendos this is serious, and besides didn't Bones tell you I was going to Vermont with Parker." _Her dirty mind is in overdrive even this late at night._

There came a loud huff before she answered. "Yeah she mentioned something about that but one can only hope. Okay so then this better be a matter of life or death or i'm going back to some kinky sex with my hunk of a man."

Booth almost gagged. _That is just way too much information. _"Is there handcuffs involved?" _What the hell! Why did I just ask that? Maybe i'm the one with the dirty thoughts racing through my mind. _

"Would't y_ou_ like to know," she teased. "Now what is this huge favor?"

"I need you to go over to Bones apartment and check on her. I talked to her earlier and there was something strange going on. Parker said he heard some guys voice and it was angry. It may be nothing but I tried calling her again on her cell and at home and there was no answer."

As much as Angela wanted to finish off her raunchy bondage session Brennan was her best friend so she felt endeavored to help out. "You owe me Seeley Booth..big time."

Thanks Angela. Please call me as soon as you know anything." He disconnected the call then snapped his phone shut. Exhausted he crawled into the bed where Parker was sleeping soundly. Although he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to sleep much tonight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had made her way feverishly towards the vehicles. Crouching down next to the drivers door she gripped the handle giving it a firm pull. She couldn't help but curse when the car door didn't open. The next one proved to be inpenetrable aswell, and as if she had failed miserably she sank down next to the car and racked her normally smart brain on what to do next.

Tom cautiously continued seeking her out as if he was the hunter and she was the prey. "Come out, come wherever you are," he sing songed in what seemed a happy cheery voice.

_There must be a way to contact someone. I need a phone or perhaps I just need to set the fire alarm off then someone will come to check it out. _Lost in her thoughts she was unaware of the familar footsteps that could be heard in the distance. Carefully she pulled herself up to take a look and that was when she caught sight of a crowbar laying on the backseat of the vehicle. This wouldn't be something she would be proud of herself for doing but this was an emergency. Using her elbow she smashed the window and grabbed the weapon. However no sooner had she done that an alarm sounded. _Shit!_

His lips curled upwards into a evil smirk. He stalked towards the wailing vehicle. He gripped the handle of the knife tightly as he approached the car which had sounded the alarm. "Gotcha!" Yet his smile vanished when the space turned out to be empty. "You can't get away from me. You hear me bitch. You won't get away."

She was in unknown territory. She had no idea where she was going her mind was just screaming at her to run. It was just then she came across an elevator. Giving one last glance behind her she rapidly pressed the button and then slumped to the floor as soon as the doors opened. Her chest was heaving as she lay there trying to catch her breath. Stretching up she managed to press a series of buttons before falling back down. It was several seconds before the doors opened again and as she methodically made her way out she found herself back in familiar surroundings. The light in the distance was coming from the room she had previously been held in. As soon as she entered she almost jumped out of her skin as she was met by more barking and growling from Tom's dog.

That didn't bother her now though. Her one goal was to get to the phone and call for help. Throwing the crowbar down on the table she soon spotted the phone. Reaching for the reciever she put it to her ear only to find it was dead. "No No No," she protested loudly. Picking up the communication device she slammed it down in anger and disappointment. Then she thought about her cellphone it had to be around somewhere, but hunting high and low she couldn't find it. In desperation she rummaged through everything but still nothing. The several security monitors were still on and she eyed them closely making sure she wasn't going to be interrupted. There seemed to be no sign of Tom so that gave her more time. Searching the floor she caught sight of a black object and quickly grabbed it. It wasn't her phone but it would do the job, so quickly fumbling with the device she dialled the three digit number 911.

"911 What is your emergency?"

"Yes my name is Dr Temperance Brennan. I'm at the Jeffersonian institute. Please I need the police... this guy is after me. Tom he's after me." She found herself sobbing uncontrollably as she began spilling the words out at the operator.

"Ma'am please slow down."

"He attacked me please just send somone...Now."

"Ma'am are you hurt? Is your life in immediate danger?"

_What's with the twenty questions. _"I need the police now!"

"Okay ma'am we'll send someone out to you."

Relieved that help was on its way she lifted herself up off the floor. On doing so she spotted another tv/video combi and a video camera close by.

Tom cursed for not being able to locate her_. How could I have lost her? How could she have evaded ME_! He decided to make his way back to his office, that way he could use the monitors to find her. _That little bitch isn't going to get one up on me._

Curiousity had gotten the better of her so she took the remote and pressed play on the VCR. It was just fuzzy at first but what she saw next shocked her into disbelief. It was of herself lying down unconscious. _Is this when Tom drugged me? _The next scene was Tom hovering over her caressing her face, neck and chest. _You are so beautiful _he whispered. Brennan gasped as he started to rub one hand over her breasts and then moved his other hand inside her shirt. Tears started to well up as she studied the scene in front of her. _Doesn't that feel so good _she heard him say next. His hands left her chest and traveled down to the fastening on her pants. _Tell me he didn't. _Suddenly Tom's unshaven face stared towards the camera. _I think it's best if our viewers don't get to see this. _

The video ended and Brennan stood there rooted to the spot. Her breathing got faster as she found herself hyperventilating. _Just breathe Brennan, just breathe. _Shock turned to anger and then hatred surfaced as she grabbed the crowbar from where she had placed it earlier. Holding the object with both hands she gave one almightly swing sending it into the tv resulting with the screen smashed into pieces. Then just for good measure she did the same to the cctv monitors. After she was finished she wrapped her arms around her chest. She felt dirty, ashamed and used even though she had had no control over the situation.

"You seem a little upset my dear," came the gruff voice behind her.

Brennan spun around to find Tom standing there with a metallic object glistening in his hand.

There was only one question she needed to ask right now "What the hell did you do to me?"

xxxxxxx

**Please feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N As I will be away until the weekend I decided to post this chapter a little sooner. This chapter will have a little bit of background information on Tom, well from his childhood and why he is just a little deranged. **

**This chapter will again contain language and that of a sexual nature including child abuse. Once again thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Brennan continued to stand there as if frozen in time, her breathing still excessive as she repeated the question she had just asked only seconds before, desperate for an answer. "Tom what did you do?"

As if he hadn't heard a word she had said Tom moved swiftly past her surveying the damage she had done. Shards of broken glass now littered the floor. He reached down to grab the most jagged piece he could find and he squeezed it tightly, causing his face to grimace in pain as it sliced into his flesh. Finally he made contact with her, his malicious eyes bore into her icy blue ones. "Look what you've done! Did you not stop to think that I maybe responsible for this equipment. This is thousands of dollars of hardware you've just destroyed." Blood seeped out from between his fingers obvious to her that he had indeed purposely caused himself harm.

If he thought this would get the sympathy vote from her then he couldn't have been more wrong. There was only one thought on her mind, and that was whether he had taken advantage of her when she was at her most vulnerable.

"Tom listen to me," she asked as calmly as possible. "Tom please tell me what you did?" Inside, her blood was boiling, but to gain his trust and for him to hopefully divulge information she needed to sound as appeasing as she possibly could.

"You saw the tape huh?" He marveled at just how desperate she sounded right now. "I just bet it kills you to know that you weren't in control?" He waved his index finger teasingly at her. "Cause I know how much it tears you up when you're not the one in control."

"I just want to know. Don't you think I deserve that?"

"Would it change you if you knew the truth?"

_What kind of question is that? _Still Gripping the crowbar for dear life she allowed it to relax loosely by her side as she approached the guard. Right now she had to remain on his good side, and not do anything to antagonize him. His behavior she noticed had somewhat changed. The hatred and rage he seemed to have been experiencing moment ago had now been replaced by regret, and perhaps a sense of insecurity.

He somehow felt the anger he had been venting quickly dissipating as he slouched down into the chair burying his head in his hands. The blood from the wound to his palm now smudged entirely across his cheeks. "My mother was beautiful you know," he whispered softly. "She was the apple of my fathers eye... he would have done anything for her. She doted on me...they both did. I never wanted for anything. I guess you could say I was a very lucky kid. That was until the day when a bunch of good-for-nothing corporate sleazebags stole my fathers business right out from underneath him and he lost everything...we lost everything. My dad drowned in despair, fulfilling his nights with booze and then drugs, until finally one night he put a shotgun to his head and blew his brains out. I was twelve years old and my world had fallen apart. We lost the insurance, the house, our whole fucking livelihood.

We were packed off to a hostel, then a homeless shelter, full of drug addicts and every piece of scum you can imagine. I'd come home from school to find my mom screwing a different guy every night...for money no less, to feed her newly found drug addiction. I'd cry myself to sleep at what she'd been reduced to. Then one afternoon, the day before my thirteenth birthday I had been let out of school early. It was mid July and i'd somehow suffered a bout of mild heatstroke. I remember calling for my mother as I crashed through the door, only to find a gang of five or six men having their way with her. I began screaming for them to get off her but I was thrown to the side like a piece of trash. Once they were done with her this big guy, maybe six foot tall with a huge scar down one side of his face grabbed me, threw me on the floor, pulled my pants down and..." There was a deathly silence before muffled cries broke out.

Brennan stood there dumbstruck hearing his revelation and at what he must have had to endure. To have experienced such a wonderful childhood with two loving parents only within an instant for it to be taken away. An innocent child destroyed by such brutality. "I'm sorry," was all she could utter.

He stared up at her with blood shot eyes. "She never even tried to stop him. I didn't even know what he was doing. I was just a child!" His voice sounded more and more distressed at having to relive such painful memories. "The very next night she was gone. Just packed her things and left, and I was left alone."

_Yes I know how that feels_. "I was all alone too,"she admitted. "My parents left when I was fifteen and at the time I didn't know why. My brother abandoned me do do his own thing forcing me into foster care. I was bounced from home to home for years, but I was determined to make something good out of my life."

"Did it make you a better person?"

"I think so." She dropped the crowbar and it clattered to the floor, hopeful that the danger had now surpassed. "There is good in everyone, I think you've just lost your way, and you need to find it again." _Great now I sound like a psychiatrist and I hate psychology. _Now stood directly opposite him she dropped to her knees. "You didn't hurt me did you? Cause what I saw on the tape, it looked like you were...well." She couldn't even bring herself to say what he suspected he may have done.

"I never did fair well with relationships. Women i've been with were either hoes or sluts. You though, you were different. You were so delicate, so warm..." He was about to go on until they were prematurely interrupted by a loud buzzing sound consequently setting off a red light.

"What the fuck!" He leapt up from the chair, his eyes were now burning with rage. Not able to see who would be calling at this hour he turned on a small communication device situated on the desk. Clearing his throat he answered the call. "Hello can I help you?"

They were met with a firm authoritive voice. "This is officer Davis D.C police. Could you open up the gate please?"

"Officer this is Tom Pattison. I'm the night security guard here. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Could you please just come down here," he requested again.

Resigning to the fact that he wasn't going to get rid of him that easily he had no choice but to comply. "Sure officer just give me five minutes."

Brennan grimaced as his peaceful features twisted into once again that of a madman. He menacingly trudged towards her. "You called the cops? You fucking called the cops. Just when we we were getting along so well you had to go and fuck up. You stupid... stupid bitch." He was seething with hatred, his obscenities dripping with venom.

She reached down for crowbar in a attempt to defend herself, and as he lunged at her she hit out catching him square across the forehead. With little time to react he was stunned temporarily staggering backwards.

Fumbling for the button on the device that would allow contact she yelled loudly. "Hello...Hello." With no response she forced down on the next button. "Please..hello officer." The pain that followed though was ten times worse then the stun gun that had been used on her when she had been abducted by the gravedigger. Her body jolted as the electricity from a taser he had now chosen to use on her coursed through her entire body. Darkness threatened to envelop her as he continued pushing the taser against her abdomen. Finally she succumbed to the gut wrenching agony and she slumped forwards into his waiting arms.

"I'm sorry," he apologised courteously as he carefully layed her down before rolling her over so he was able to place a pair handcuffs on her. "Now be a good girl and stay there. I have matters to attend to."

xxxxxxxxx

_What are you doing here at this hour Angela? Booth sent you didn't he? _As she drove through the empty streets she internally debated about the questions Brennan would be sure to ask about her turning up at this hour. _Why did I order Jack to stay at home. He was awfully mad about that and now I could sure use his company._ True he had insisted she borrow one of his fastest cars, but it sure wasn't bulletproof or carjacker proof for that matter. Reaching for the knob to the car stereo she was met with the blaring of dismal Christmas songs that bored her after the tenth time of hearing it. _This better be worth it Booth. _Of course she would admit she had the same concern when she too tried to reach her best friend, only to get no answer. Pulling up outside her apartment she glanced upwards to find the windows were dark. _No lights that's not a good sign. Hang on it's what 2am she'd be in bed by now. _Lucky for her the inside of the building was well lit for added security and she felt less vulnerable. Once inside the elevator she found it ascending slower then usual but maybe that was because she was nervous. When it finally announced by a dull ping it had reached the desired floor she quickly, but quietly made her way to apartment 2B.

Bracing herself only for a split second, she brought her knuckles up and tapped on the door once. _Okay maybe a little harder. _She knocked again, this time a little harsher but there was still no answer. Unzipping her handbag she took the spare key given to her for emergencies. _I think you could say this would be classed as an emergency. _Angela immediately stepped into the dark living room where she found the lightswitch and flicked it on. _Definitely doesn't seems like she's been home. _Intruding further she checked out the bedroom. The bed was still made and no sign that it had been slept in. _Shit Booth could be right._

xxxxxxxxx

Booth had just managed to doze off when his cell rang. His simpsons themed ringtone reverberated loudly. "Booth."

"Hey it's Angela."

_Well it's about time._ _Wait I should be grateful she did this for me at all. _"Did you find her, Please tell me everything is okay," he heard himself pleading.

She felt terrible about being the bearer of bad news. "She's not at home Booth. I don't think she's even been here since last night."

Booth shot up rubbing his tired, ailing eyes. Not wanting to wake Parker he stepped out into the living area. "Where would she have gone Angela? I mean I left her at the lab. Tom promised me he would see her to her car."

"Tom?" she questioned, having no idea who this guy was.

"He's the night security guard at the Jeffersonian. I left her in his capable hands. I didn't leave her alone. I wouldn't have done that." _If I did the right thing then why the hell do I feel so guilty._

"I'm sure there is a perfect explanation," Angela added. "You know Brennan, she's probably curled up in some corner of the lab still cataloging bones from like the stone age or something."

If the situation hadn't seemed so serious he could have laughed at that idea, because that would be something typically only she would do. After all it was obvious that she had been pretty annoyed when he had attempted to drag her away from the lab in the first place.

"Look i'll take a drive over to the lab and make some enquiries. Maybe I can find out from Tom when she left."

"I don't want to you to go out of your way. I know it's late." _Shit I feel so helpless. _He wanted to hit something. This was his job. He should be the one driving all over town searching for her, not Angela_. Why oh why didn't I invite her to come with me. She should be here with me and Parker. I should never have left her. _

I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything," he heard Angela say down the phone.

If he could count on anyone it would be Brennan's best friend. Despite her constant attempts at matchmaking he trusted her more then anyone to get the task done. "I really appreciate it."

"Everything will be okay," she reassured him before ending the call.

Everything wasn't okay...not by a long shot. His life would never be the same again. He would never be able to enjoy time away from her, because when he did he would spend every waking hour constantly worrying about her. Everytime a murderer or psychopath made a threat towards her he wouldn't hesitate to shoot them dead, and they knew it. She was certainly his achilles heel, his one weakness. _Could this Tom have known this? Could he be the one Parker heard on the phone._ His gut was telling him that it could be him, and it had never failed him before. _I need to get out of here. _The thick flakes of snow didn't seem to have any intention of letting up though. The layer of snow had to been at least three foot deep. The only question he now had to ask himself was how.

xxxxxxxxx

**Thankyou for reading comments appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well what can I say but thankyou to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Now I was supposed to be away this weekend but due to unforseen circumstances it was delayed until next weekend. Due to my misery I decided to write another chapter so here it is. I would also like to apologise to any dog lovers reading this and to promise you that no dog was harmed in the writing of this chapter. **

Chapter 6.

Tom immediatley straightened his dishevelled clothing, neatly tucked his shirt into his pants and then proceeded to throw on his jacket to hide the huge bloodstain on his once pure white shirt. He had certainly been caught off guard and he couldn't help but mumble some more brightly colored cuss words as he went to greet his visitor, who had introduced himself as Officer Davis. _That Bitch has certainly bitten off more then she can chew this time, _he threatened silently.

_Just get rid of him Tom. That's all you have to do. But what happens if he starts asking questions? What if he becomes persistant? I can't kill him, at least without risking the whole police force marching down here to search for their missing comrade. _Tom stopped mentally arguing with himself when he couldn't come up with an answer. _It's just going to have be a case of keeping my cool. Using my intergrity and charm to make him see nothing sinsiter is going on here. Just get rid of him Tom, that's all you have to do._

Officer Davis was clearly becoming impatient. With his back leant against the car and favoring his left foot, he began tapping it steadily on the ground. A set of heavy footsteps in close proximity though alerted him and caused him to shine his flashlight in the direction of the dark approaching figure.

"Officer Davis pleasure to meet you," Tom greeted politley. His body moved forwards just touching the metal exterior of the gate.

"Can you open the gate please?" The officer flashed him a steely gaze. This happened to be his last call, so he was eager to get it over as quickly as possible.

Tom hesitated, but keen to act as normal so not to arouse suspicion he pressed down on the big green button. "Is there something wrong?" He asked inquisitively as the gate slowly rose.

"There was a 911 call made from this building. A..." He glanced down at his notepad. "Ah yes from a Dr Temperance Brennan. She was quite distressed claimed that she was being attacked," he explained. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Well I know Dr Brennan personally, and really I don't understand what's going on because she left around six yesterday evening. I saw her leave myself."

"Well even so I'm going to need to take a look around."

"Look officer I can assure you that i've been here since yesterday evening and i've seen nothing unusual. It is Christmas after all, just the season for prank calls if you know what I mean," he pointed out.

Scribbling some notes down he addressed the security guard once again. "I'm sure that everything is in order here but apparently this chick is some kind of world renowned forensic anthropologist, probably worth millions to the scientific world, so if you don't mind i'll need to take a look around."

He had no choice but to reluctantly agree to let this man of the law carry out his orders. "This place is like a maze, I should come with you." There was no way he was going to allow him a chance meeting with his Temperance.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan awoke to find herself lying on her side in what she recognized as still Tom's office. Her whole body ached as if she had just put it through a total workout. A burning sensation on her abdomen caused her to wince, and although it was quite hot her body trembled with cold. From the discomfort she felt in her upper arms it was as if she was back in that warehouse, her hands tied to that meat hook. Upon further analysis, and the fact that she had instinctively attempted to move her hands did it occur to her that she was being restrained by handcuffs.

Ranger who had been slumped down on the floor keeping guard focused his big yellow demon like eyes on her as she made movement. His loud barks were enough to remind her he was there, but being as he was still chained up that was as far as the threat went.

Ignoring the animal for now she used what little strength she had to pull herself up to a sitting position. _Where did Tom go? _Then it all came flooding back. Tom had finished telling her about his childhood when the alarm sounded. It had been someone... a police officer. Tom had gotten angry after he found out she had called them. One minute she was screaming for help, the next he had used the taser on her. _He must of gone to see what he wanted. Oh god what if he does something. It would be all my fault. _She shuffled along the floor to the door and using the wall as support she was able to steady herself up, then by crouching slightly was able to use what free hand space she had to turn the handle and once again escape.

xxxxxxx

See officer nothing in disarray here," he explained as the older officer carried on his inspection.

"I think you're right there," he conferred. "Looks like this was nothing but a prank call." Officer Davis strolled back to his car, satisfied that everything seemed to be in order. Reaching for his radio he informed the precinct that there was nothing out of the ordinary to report and that he would shortly be heading home.

Tom let out the huge breath he had been holding. "Thankyou officer. I mean it was awfully good of you to take the time to come out here. I mean that Dr..well as I said before I know her, and it would be such a shame if anything had happened to her..especially seeing as it's Christmas day and all."

The officer narrowed his eyes at the guard who was stood there with what he could have mistaken as a smirk on his face. "Yeah well I'd better be going. I have sixteen family members coming around for Turkey, so a little shut eye really is in order." He clambered in his car, and prepared to leave. "Well merry Christmas Tom," he announced after he started up the engine.

"Yeah Merry Christmas." _That was painless. Now he's been taken care of I can get back to Temperance. I'm sure she'll be waking up around now so I need to make sure i'm there for her. _He whistled merrily as he strolled contentedly back to his office. "Oh Temperance i'm back," he declared loudly. Finding the door ajar and not as he left it he picked up speed. "Did you miss me?" The smile that had been plastered over his face quickly faded as the spot of where he had clearly left her less then thirty minutes ago was empty. "NO! NO! NO!" He clenched his fist into a tight ball lashing out at the contents of the table. The sound of wine glasses shattered upon impact. The candles which were luckily no longer lit rolled across the floor. Rangers barking drowned out the noise of Tom's fist making contact with the wall. "Shut up you stupid Mutt," Tom growled, which earned him a whine from his pet.

Although now panting from exertion he had a brilliant idea, one that maybe thought of as evil. He leaned down to unlock the chain from the rottweiler. "Cmon boy we got some hunting to do."

xxxxxxxxxx

Angela slammed her hands down heavily on the steering wheel. Her cell had been thrown to the passenger seat after the fourth try at calling her lover_. Come on Jack don't tell me five hours of wild passionate sex has lulled you to the land of the dead_. Driving over to her best friends apartment had been scary, but there was something a little more unnerving about going to the lab, especially as she hadn't been able to inform Jack of her latest plans. Sitting there by the roadside she took some time to think.

_Why don't I just report our suspicions to the local cops and let them handle it? In less then three hours it'll be Christmas morning and i'm just yearning for that huge present I saw lurking under the tree. Angela! How selfish can you be? Your best friend could be hurt, or she could be...God if she is piecing together the skull of a medievel warrior I am going to kill her, _she warned, although she knew it was an empty threat. The anthroplologist would drive her crazy sometimes but she could never stay mad at her for too long. _Okay Angela. Lets do this._

xxxxxxxxx

Brennan had surprisingly managed to cover alot of ground, although she was yet to have found Tom and possibly assistance. The two other levels of the garage she had investigated had turned up three fire exits, but obviously Tom had had this all planned out because each exit was chained preventing her from any chance of an escape. Even the fire alarms looked to have been disabled as she found out when she tried to set two of them off. The one thing she did find that could be used to her advantage was an axe she found situated beside a fire point. Now she just had to be able to get it. Using a little trick she had picked up she lowered herself to the ground and bringing her arms up underneath her legs she was able to bring her restrained hands in front of her thus allowing her to unhook it from it's place on the wall. She held it manically in her hand. _If I have to I won't hesitate to use this, _she vowed. The overhead lights flickered omniously as she spotted another car up ahead and she staggered over to check it out. Again excitement turned to disappointment when it was locked also. Slumping to the ground she buried her head in he hands and wept.

"You think you can elude me do you?" Tom asked to an empty garage. _She maybe smart but she's not that smart. I know this place like the back of my hand. _"There's no-where to go Temperance. I've thought of everything," he stated matter of factly. Ranger began sniffing the ground barking wildly. "Did she come this way boy?" As if the dog understood the question being asked he barked once. "Good," Tom snarled as he held on tightly to the leash. "I have Ranger here with me and believe you me he can smell fear, a mile away. So if I don't find you then I can assure you he will." With each step he listened for any sign of movement... anything that would alert him to her presence.

Quickly lifting her head up she wiped her eyes. _I won't be a victim..I won't. I won't accept defeat.__ I have the axe I have the uppper hand here. _Shuffling herself along the bodywork of the car she stealthily peered her head out and breathed a sigh of relief when it was still empty. Slowly she stood up and stepped out only to hear Tom's voice and a bark. "Shit," she swore in a low whisper. Immediatley crouching down again she lay herself flat on the ground so she was able to keep an eye out on where they were.

Ranger barked rapidly tugging on the leash. "Hey boy, She in here?" he asked, as though if expecting an answer.

Setting eyes on the two black shoes walking further in her direction, and then a four legged animal with paws, she could only guess it was his dog. Throwing a hand over her mouth she knew she needed to keep as quiet as possible. For five excruciating minutes she kept her mouth firmly shut until she heard a few orders from Tom and then the footsteps moving away.

With slight hesitation Brennan slowly rose from her position and pulled herself up. She knew she needed to make a move now. It wasn't until she was half standing and hearing the panting behind her did she freeze in terror. Now at full height she slowly backed away, although still transfixed on the yellow eyes, the mouth drooling like some rabid dog. The sharp teeth now showing in all their glory as he snarled at her.

Although it wasn't one of her smartest moves, it was her first instinct as she broke into a run. It was stupid but she needed to gain some distance between herself and the rampaging creature.

Tom could only watch in amusement from the sidelines as she ran for her life from the beast. "Go Ranger. Get her!"

The dog was gaining on her. She could feel its hot breath almost upon her. _Faster Brennan faster, _she willed herself. The next sound that escaped her lips was a shriek as a searing pain shot up her leg as the jaws clamped down sending her crashing to the floor. The axe flew from her hand landing just a few inches from her head. Rolling onto her back she kicked out with her free leg, but this dog was determined not to let go. Using her bound hands she began hitting Ranger in the head and face and finally it let go. Brennan stretched her arm to grab for the axe when Ranger went for her again, this time sinking his teeth into her arm. She could feel the flesh tearing as she struggled again. _"_Get the hell off me!" she screamed.

With the axe back in her possession she swung it in the animals direction thrusting the blade down on his head. Still he had her arm in a vice like grip. Again she brought it down, this time harder, so hard that blood splattered over her face. "Take that you fucking animal!" she bellowed as she continued her violence. There were desperate whimpers as Rangers fur became drenched in blood. Finally the dog released its hold on her arm and slumped down on top of her. Exhausted but still alive she pushed the dead animal off her and inspected the damage. Her arm was bleeding profusely and she could also feel blood dripping down her leg. The teeth had sunk so deep they had ripped some flesh. This would require immediate medical attention that much was certain.

Tom's foosteps echoed loudly as he caught sight of his precious dog lying lifeless on the ground. "What have you done?" He dropped down next to his pet checking for any signs of life. Blood covered his entire head and face. "Oh Ranger please get up boy." A single tear fell as he came to the awful realization that he was dead. He turned his attention to Brennan who was slipping in and out of consciouness from the blood loss. "You killed him! He was just an animal. How could you kill a defenceless animal?" Grabbing her by the throat he pulled up her and then slammed her head back down.

Darkness overpowered her before she felt herself slipping into unconsciouness.

"Wake up Bitch!" He slapped her face but she wouldn't wake. "All I wanted was for us to be friends, but you've taken the most precious thing away from me...my Ranger. Now you're going to pay. You'll soon learn the meaning of a life for a life." Lifting her off the ground he carried her back to his office where he dropped her heavily to the floor again.

The room was spinning as he felt violently sick. _This is turning into a huge mistake. Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe I should just cut my losses now. _His brief unpleasant thoughts were interrupted by his alarm sounding_. What now!_ "Who is it?" he inquired bluntly.

"This is Angela Montengro. I'm an artist. I work here."

"You do realize this facility is now closed for the holidays," he reminded her.

"Yes I know. The truth is i'm looking for someone, by the name of Dr Temperance Brennan. She's a forensic anthropologist here and she's..well she's missing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes..and well I didn't know if she may of decided to stay on here...you know to work."

Tom mentally nodded. "You know what Miss Montengro. I think I may of seen her earlier, when I was doing my rounds."

_I knew it. Wait until Booth hears about this. This will teach him not to worry too much. _"Could you let me in because i'm going to have firm words with her."

Tom grinned. "Of course." Stepping over a still unconscious Brennan he decided to this time handcuff her to the table leg so she couldn't escape his clutches. "It looks like we have a visitor," he giggled. "This is going to be fun. Perhaps your friend will be willing to appreciate me a little more then you do," he sniggered maliciously.

xxxxxxxxx

**Next time Booth will find out some worrying information which will have him heading back to D.C. Yay Booth to the rescue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thankyou once again to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I must apologise for the delay in getting this chapter posted but I was tired after my weekend away and then my brother had the flu, confined to his bed and insisted on keeping the laptop all to himself. Brothers!!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter and one step closer to Booth coming to the rescue...or not.**

Chapter 7

Tom moved purposefully as fast as he could, anxiously yet anticipating his meeting with another unwanted visitor. _I suppose she may have her uses, and i'm sure Temperance will be much more co-operative if a good friend of hers is involved, _he thought silently.

As soon as Angela set eyes on the security guard she immediately broke into conversation. "Hey! Do you know how long i've had to wait down here. What took you so long?" she complained, crossing her arms in obvious dissatisfaction._ All I want to do is grab Brennan and get the hell out of here._

"Sorry bout that, but it's quite a trek coming all the way down here," he explained as calmly as possible. "Anyway you must be Miss Montenegro."

In the light she was able to get a glimpse of his handsome features. He was tall, at least 6ft 2 in the height department. He was neatly dressed and he had dimples, that looked so cute on him. Angela flashed him one of her best girly smiles. "You are correct, and this must mean you are Tom right?" _Well I guess he isn't so bad in the looks department._

"The one and only," he boasted before he went on to let her in. "Sorry again to keep you waiting," he apologised. It's just I wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for Dr Brennan, especially this early on Christmas morning. Unless Santa forgot what day it was of course."

Angela laughed. "You're a funny guy."

"Glad you think so." He couldn't quite grasp at how easy going she really was. Her personality was so vibrant and brassy, nothing like Brennan at all, but even with these qualities he didn't feel the attraction that he felt with the anthropologist. Perhaps it was because Brennan was so strong willed and much harder to break.

As much as she would have loved to have stood here and chatted to her hearts content, she was here for one reason and one reason only. "You seem a really nice guy and all, but I really am in a hurry so if you just could just show me where Bren..I mean Dr Brennan is then we'll be out of your hair in no time at all."

"Right this way then," he replied whilst gesturing her in the direction of his office.

"I hope she hasn't been any trouble?" Angela giggled as she followed alongside Tom. He was taking long strides and she was finding it difficult just keeping up with him. _I know I said I was in a hurry but I feel like i'm running a marathon here._

_If only she knew just how troublesome that bitch has been. _With a firm shake of his head he answered. "No...no she hasn't been any trouble, besides i'm well equipped with handling women like her." _Hell was that way too much information?_

Angela gulped. _What did he mean by that? Come on now Angela, now you're just being paranoid. You have been around Jack for far too long with all of his conspiracies. _"I really can't understand what she is still doing here? Booth informed me she was leaving the same time as he was, and he did mention something about that you were meant to see she left safely."

"Booth? You talked to Booth?" _Why is that loser still taking an interest in her. He left her to go spend Christmas with his kid. Just goes to show how much he cares. He didn't even ask her to come along. God he is so hypocritical. _

"Well yeah." There was no use denying fact that if it wasn't for Booth then she would be at home most likely getting ravaged right this minute. "Actually he's the reason i'm here."

Tom raised his eyebrows as if surprised. "I thought it was because she is your friend thing."

"Not on the occasion," she admitted ruefully. "Don't get me wrong I love Brennan to bits and pieces but sometimes she really annoys me when she puts her work before anything else, and not to mention that I was engaged in certain..well other activities." She blushed at the thought. "Then I get this call out of the blue from the white knight himself saying he's worried about her. So what else is new," she scoffed. "He's like a love sick puppy that one. He tries to call her, doesn't get an answer and then when he finally does he hears some guys voice in the background immediatley throwing his alpha male tendency into maximum overdrive."

So he really does like her?" From the tape he had watched that much was obvious, but this was more for his own clarification at what she thought about the famous non-couple.

"Does he ever!" Angela launched herself into a fit of laughter_. _"He's head over heels in love with her."

"Interesting?"

Angela shrugged, letting out a huge sigh. "Well it would be if they would actually admit it."

Perhaps she's worried he won't be able to commit to her, some men are just like that. Or maybe he's a coward and can only admit it to himself when no-one else is around." His thoughts wandered back to the tape. _Yeah i'm gods gift to the planet Booth is really just a big fat coward._

"From what I can gather Booth has had quite a bit experience with the female variety, so perhaps it is a commitment thing, but you know I think it would be Brennan who would most likely be scared of commitment and the abandonment issues." Angela frowned unsure of why his line of questioning was directed at whether Booth and Brennan were an item or not. _It's almost as if he has some interest in Brennan himself. _Thinking it best not to divulge any more information about their personal lives she pressed on with her suspicions. "You're not saying that because you have feelings for her are you?"

"Me?" he exasperated, slightly shocked at her accusation. _Is it that obvious?_

"Because if you were then I wouldn't favor your chances with the competition. Booth is not someone you go up against when Brennan is involved. Those two are just meant to be together, kind of like Romeo and Juliet...Antony and cleopatra." She paused for a second scrambling her brain for anymore examples. "Well you get my drift."

It was a good job he had paid attention in school knowing all too well that tragedy did befall them. "Yes they were the great ones, although they were doomed lovers weren't they?"

"The artist narrowed her eyes, "I woudn't say doomed, more like victims of misfortune."

Tom shook his head "Whatever you say."

They continued onto Tom's office. He had a smug grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see how she was going to react when she came across Brennan, and he could only imagine her horror when she realized that she too was about to fall victim herself. _Oh I can hardly wait. _He had big plans for her. He had big plans for them both.

xxxxxxxx

Booth awoke to the sunlight beaming through the small cabin window. Squinting his eyes he realized that it was morning. _How long have I been asleep? What time is it? _After glancing at his watch he bolted up immediately whilst fiddling around the bedding for his cellphone. _Where is it? _He had taken it to bed in the hope that Angela would call, but there had been nothing from her yet. _What if I was asleep and I missed it. Great Seeley! Bones could be in real trouble and you were taking a nap. _Finally spotting the black object entangled in the duvet he grabbed for it and without hesitation scanned the missed calls list. _Damn it!_ Bringing up the next menu he opened up his inbox which also came up empty. "This can't be happening!" he shouted angrily.

"Daddy!"

So focused on his obsession with whether or not Angela had been in touch he had neglected the fact that Parker was no longer in the bed next to him, but now standing in the doorway, a big present in his arms with shiny red paper and a big bow. "Parker?"

The little boy still stood there as if rooted to the spot unsure of whether to enter the bedroom. "Why are you so mad daddy?"

Reaching out his arms he patted the bed. "I'm not mad Parker, just frustrated that's all." As soon as his son was on the bed with him he wrapped his arms around him in a comforting reassuring hug. "Merry Christmas Parker."

"Merry Christmas daddy." It wasn't long though until the child was eager to open the present as he tugged at the bow. "Can I open it daddy.. please please."

This wasn't how he had imagined it. Christmas was all about family wasn't it? He had one of the most important people in his life beside him but not the other, and his heart ached with the longing to be with her. Watching as his little boys eyes lit up when he unwrapped the box to find his favorite transformer toy inside brought a smile to his face that he forgot about everything else. It was only then did he decide to cherish the gift he had been given and that was being given this chance to be with his son on Christmas day.

"I can't believe santa got me my favorite toy. He really knows alot of stuff cause I only told mommy I love optimus prime."

_So much innocence. What i'd give to be a kid again. _Booth leaned down tickling his sons belly causing him to break out into a shriek of laughter. "You know you don't have to tell santa what you wanted... he just knows." Ruffling his sons curly locks he stretched his arms yawning loudly. "So how about we go open the rest of your presents?"

"Yay!" Parker yelled ecstatically zooming out of the room and nesting himself beside the tree. "Come on daddy hurry up!"

"Coming Parker." He was just about to join his son when he heard the familiar sound of his ringtone. Clutching the phone he glared at the screen willing for it to be the artist, but from what he was able to determine from the caller ID it wasn't her, as a matter of fact the number said unknown but he answered it anyway. "Hello."

The voice on the other end was male, almost recognizable but now sounding desperate. "Booth is that you?"

"Hodgins?"

"Yes it's me."

Now this had him worried all over again, but before he had the chance to speak Hodgins began on his warpath, not even pausing to take a breath. "Where is Angela? She left to go see Dr Brennan over four hours ago, and she hasn't come back. I found four missed calls on my phone and for some strange reason she didn't leave a message. I called her cell and she isn't answering. I even called Dr Brennan myself but I couldn't get a response from her either. What's going on Booth?"

Booth shifted uncomfortably. He had once regarded the entomologist as another one of those silver spoon fed rich people. He found him boring, zany and damn right annoying, but in his time spent with the squint, the curly haired guy had kind of grown on him. Now he had a connection with him, they were both missing the people they loved. The only difference was that Hodgins was in D.C and he was a few hundred miles away. "Look just calm down man and i'll tell you everything."

"You better Booth because my fiancee is missing and it seems that you know a whole lot more about that then I do." His tone was dangerously low and by the sound of his voice he was seriously pissed off.

After a detailed explanation of the events leading up to Angela's alleged disapperance Hodgins felt he owed the agent an apology. "Sorry dude. I should have known Angela would have been acting all Mother Teresa like and insisting she go on a rescue mission...by herself." Both men didn't say anything until Hodgins offered up the next question. "So what do we do Booth? Do you want me to call the police, or maybe I should go over there and find out what's going on."

_Think Booth think. _"No!" If there was something serious going on then he hardly wanted for Hodgins to become a casualty also_. Casualty? I just hope that Bones and Angela haven't become one of those. _It didn't bear thinking about, however spending as much time as he had out in the field with Brennan had taught him to never say never.

Hodgins huffed, eagerly awaiting an answer. "Booth are you still there? What do we do?"

Thoughts were racing through his mind. Quickly moving towards the window he saw there was still thick snow covering the ground. It had stopped but driving would still be treacherous, and even at top speed it would take him hours to get back. _How am I going to get out of here?_

"Daddy," Parker whined. "You took so long that I went ahead and opened another present." His sons moans interrupted his thoughts. "Parker i'm a little busy here son.." although he cut short the lecture when he saw what the boy now held in his hand. "That's it Parker?"

The boy cast him a confused look as his father kissed him on the forehead. Getting back to his conversation with Hodgins he knew he was going to need to count on him to make his next idea happen. "Hodgins how soon can you raise me a helicopter?"

xxxxxxxxx

Brennan awoke to the eerie silence of Tom's office. Her leg felt numb and her arm was throbbing. The blood had since stopped, caking to exterior skin of her forearm. "Ouch!" she bit down on her tongue to stifle her scream. Having no idea where Tom was this was not the time to gain his attention. Attempting to move she became aware that she had been handcuffed to the table leg as before. Tugging at the restraints she cursed, at the same time seething that she wasn't able to get herself out of this situation. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her wrist and the watch wrapped around it. _I can't believe it's Christmas day already. _This wasn't how she pictured it. _What I would give right now to see Booth walk through that door and rescue me from this hell. _Self reliance had been one of her biggest assets but now she was sure that she wasn't going to survive this..not this time. _What was that? _Pricking her ears up she heard footsteps, actually now it sounded like two sets of footsteps. Staying as still as possible she strained to listen to the distant voices_. No it can't be! _

xxxxxxxxx

Angela had no idea she was walking into a trap. Although he was acting a little conceited and she was pretty sure he had a hidden agenda nothing seemed out of the ordinary, although it was rather odd they weren't heading for the lab. "You know I don't think Brennan would be all the way out here."

"I know," he smirked.

Before she had the chance to reply to that he pushed the door to his office wide open and harshly forced Angela inside. The sight before her caused her to gasp in horror. "Brennan?"

Alarmed at the scene she was met with she instinctively spun around to question his actions, but all she was met with was a knife in her face. "W..what is going on here?"

Tom grinned manically, ideas swarming around in his head about what he was going to do to these two. Now he had them both in his clutches the possibilities were endless.

"Angela? No Angela what are you doing here?" She struggled to say in her weakened state. It was one thing that she was caught up in Tom little intricate plot to cause her as much harm as possible, but for Angela to possibly be hurt was another matter altogether.

Waving the knife teasingly in front of the frightened artist, but addressing the injured anthropologist, he had only a few words to add. "You can thank loverboy for all of this."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please drop a review if you can. Next chapter Booth will be back to attempt a rescue, but I can assure you it will not go according to plan. Oh I just love the drama.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay time for another chapter and never fear next time around Booth will be on the scene to do some serious damage..or maybe not. **

**I still have no legal ownership of Bones, only season one +2 dvds which I have watched religiously. September 3rd can't come soon enough in my book.**

Chapter 8.

The two women stared at each other for a few given seconds. Angela's now tears stained eyes trained on the pale, gaunt face of her best friend. She blinked hard as they then traveled down to the bloodstained clothing, finally settlling on the injuries her best friend had sustained._ What had he done to her? _a little voice asked herself._ She looks like she's been through hell._

"So ladies," a deadly patronizing voice spoke behind them. "Why don't we get this show on the road. But before we do this lets get you more comfortable," he sneered motioning towards Angela, rope in hand.

"Don't touch me," she pleaded as Tom grabbed her arm and hauled her towards a chair. She kicked and screamed but it didn't phase Tom in the slightest. Instead he slapped her hard across the face, consequently splitting her lip as he wrestled with her as he attempted to tie her to the chair.

"Leave her alone," Brennan demanded from her position on the floor.

"Shut-up!" he spat crossly. "Why is it that all you women are too feisty for your own good, and it doesn't get you anywhere does it?"

Angela wasn't about to give up though, this time clawing at his face like a cat attacking it's prey. "You bastard!"

"Your attempts are futile," he stated smugly gripping her arms in a vice like grip. "Why waste the energy on me when it could be used on more such pleasurable things." His smile broadened at the thought. "Why don't you ask Temperance here."

"Why? What have you done to her? Why is she here, Why am I here for that matter?"

It wasn't like he could blame her for asking questions, so he guessed he should offer up an explanation. "I've had the good doctor in my sights for sometime now. But i'm shy and inexperienced when it comes to winning the affections of a woman. I'd seen her several times, mostly on a passing as she was leaving for the night. It became one of my most innermost desires to talk to her one of these days. I really hadn't expected to get an opportunity to..well lets just say get to know her better this soon, but all good things come to those who wait. In the beginning I just wanted her company and that was all. Booth had ventured off to Vermont with his son leaving her all alone." His eyes flickered over to Brennan. "Which actually brings me to my next question. What kind of 'boyfriend' does that? leaving his girlfriend all alone at Christmas?" Using air quotes on the word boyfriend Brennan retaliated

"He is not my boyfriend! and I am certainly not his girlfriend," she countered. "Booth is my partner. How many times do I have to tell you that!"

Tom muttered a few incoherant words then shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what helps you sleep at night," he then replied plainly. "I guess watching the tape still hasn't convinced you then?" _Denial, denial, denial. Well she might have convinced herself that she has no feelings for him, but she has yet to convince me._

Angela's eyes darted to Brennan. _Tape_, she mouthed.

The security guard reached up his hand and stroked the artists face. "Ah yes, of course you didn't have the pleasure of watching the big mighty Booth declaring his love for her.

"He said that?" she asked Brennan inquisitively. _Wow this is.. a turn up for the books. I wish I had been there to witness it._

It was nothing!" she exclaimed bluntly. "Booth was just confused, that's all." _But he__ didn't sound confused did he? He sounded pretty sincere from where I was sitting._

"That's it Temperance. I think you've said enough," came his angry response as he grabbed for a piece of duct tape and pressed it firmly over her mouth.

Brennan protested but with the searing pain in her arm she didn't have enough fight to resist him. The burning sensation she was experiencing was not a good sign and she resigned to the fact that if it wasn't properly treated infection could quickly set in.

"You do realize that they'll come looking for us don't you? Booth, Jack, the police they'll come for us." She had never felt so scared in all her life. Fear had took a grip on her as he just glared at her, his eyes piercing her soul. This guy was a serious, misguided crazy person.

xxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to go daddy," Parker protested as Booth quickly threw the very few belongings they had managed to unpack back into the case. "I wanna open the rest of my presents, and you forgot to open this one from me. "He thrust the small green papered present into his fathers arms but it too was dismissed and thrown into the suitcase. Hodgins had promised he could get a chopper out to him within the hour so time was really of the essence.

"I'm sorry bud." He could see the disdain and disappointment in his little boys eyes and it killed him to have to spoil his Christmas. It was true he had waited so long for this moment with Parker, but right now Brennan needed him. At the sound of his sons desperate sobs Booth stopped what he was doing and offered him a quick and simple explanation. "Look the reason why we have to go is because Dr Bones might be be in trouble and daddy has to go and make sure she's alright."

Parker's sniffling eased as he looked up at his father. "Is Dr Bones hurt?"

_Please god I hope not. _Booth suddenly felt at unease. "I'm not sure Parker, but there is only one way i'm going to know and that's to go back home so I can find out."

Without another word Parker leapt into his fathers arms. "I want to make sure Dr Bones is okay too daddy," Parker announced happily. "She might be my new mommy one day."

_What! where the hell did that come from? _"Whoa hang on there buddy. Where did you get that idea from?" That was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"Well if you love her lots and lots then you'll have to get married and she can be my new mommy," Parker explained further.

Settling his son down he crouched to his level in order to make eye contact. "I already told you I don't love Dr Bones." _Great Seeley, Not only are you lying to your own flesh and blood but you're lying to yourself aswell. Now i'm really going to burn in hell for sure. I'll have to say a hundred hail marys just to keep the man upstairs happy. _"She is a very good friend and daddy cares about her, but marriage, that isn't going to happen." That so happened to be the the truth considering she had already made her views on the subject pretty clear.

From the loud sigh Parker gave it almost sounded as if he was disappointed. "I like Dr Bones, so if you change your mind then I won't mind."

Gaining Parker's approval made him even more determined that when he finally made it back to D.C and Brennan was safely in his arms he wouldn't hesitate. This time he would tell her in person, face to face. He'd be damned if he would chicken out this time. Special agent Seeley Booth was going to tell Dr Temperance Brennan that he loved her, and that he wanted to the rest of his life with her.

"Daddy I hear something," Parker shouted now excited at the prospect at leaving. Booth strained to listen concluding it was indeed the sound of a helicopter, meaning he finally had the transportation to get them out of there.

Lights from the helicopter blinded the windows as both father and son kept watch, waiting eagerly for it to come into view and when it did Booth snatched up the suitcase in one hand and lifted Parker into his other arm and then they were on their way.

xxxxxxxx

Jack Hodgins had wasted no time in calling in a favor and when you have the money even getting a pilot to fly the helicopter on Christmas day was easy. As soon as it was prepped he joined Bob a very good friend to escort Booth and his son back to D.C. Something has obviously happened to both women and even though he loved Angela he cared for Brennan too, as a collegue and a friend.

Flying conditions were relatively good. Some light winds but the heavy snow that had fallen the night before was nowhere to be seen making the journey pleasant and without any kind of hitch.

"We're approaching the location now," Bob had announced and they prepared to land in a small clearing just yards from the cabin. Once stationary Hodgins leapt out to assist Booth, grabbing Parker so he could get him properly restrained. "It's okay kid, I'm Jack and i'm a friend of your daddy's."

The boy nodded and allowed Hodgins to carry him to the helicopter where he was belted up. "I've never been in a helipcopter before this is so cool," he squealed in a high pitch voice.

Booth took a seat next to his son and soon they were off. He would have been glad for the view, but right now his heart was pounding. First he was going to have to interrupt Rebecca's plans by returning Parker earlier then expected, and then he was going after Brennan unaware of what he might find.

"So Booth," Hodgins began. "You don't think anything really bad has happened to them do you? It's just i'm sure Angela would have called again by now if there was nothing to worry about." From the quivering his voice he sounded nervous and devoid of optimism.

_Think positively. Think positively, _Booth kept reminding himself. "Bones is the most resiliant person I know, and if Angela is with her i'm pretty sure she is in safe hands."

His response was met with a small nod although Hodgins was still unsure of what they were going to find. "I should have called the police. I should have called them as soon as I couldn't get through to Angela. If anything has happened to her i'll never forgive myself."

_Your not helping. _"Look i'm worried as much as you are but we need to keep focused. Bones and Angela are counting on us." _There is no way I can allow Hodgins to join in in my rescue attempt. He is just far too emotional for my liking. No. He is going to have let me do this alone. _

"You're right," Hodgins agreed, and with that he became silent. _Hang on in there Angie, i'm on my way._

Once they had landed Booth unbuckled Parker and lifted him out. "Cmon buddy time to get you home." He was sure that as soon as he turned up on Rebecca's doorstep with their son she was never going to allow him access again. Her wrath could sometimes be ten times worse then one of Bones' foulest of moods. _Oh well I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it._

"Hey Booth my car is just over there," Hodgins announced as he pointed to his favorite car, his classic mini.

"You brought the toy car?" Booth couldn't help but answer sarcastically.

"Well it seemed to fair well in our last rescue attempt did it not?" Hodgins reminded the agent, remembering all too well the last time he had driven in this car like a maniac was when they had rescued Brennan from the clutches of dirty agent, Jamie Kenton.

Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head "Just get in i'm driving."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So ladies how shall we pass the time?" Tom sat there playing with his knife, gently gliding his finger over the sharp blade as he casually asked the question. "We maybe in each others company for a while longer yet."

"You won't get away with this asshole," Angela retorted as a sense of helplessness overehelmed her, though she was only met with a high pitched laugh.

"Oh Miss Montenegro why the hostility? Have I done anything to cause you such hatred towards me," he inquired.

Again she felt a wave of fear as he stepped towards her holding the knife menacingly and putting on a brave face was becoming much harder.

"Well come on then...cat got your tongue." He moved down so his face was inches from her and Angela swallowed hard.

"Your keeping me and my best friend here against our will. Is that a good enough reason? I mean why don't you just get it over with. Just do what you want to do and let us go." _If it sex he wants I can live with that. I can disassociate myself._

As if he knew what she was thinking he snapped again. "Is that what you think I want? His eyes were blazing with rage. "DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT SEX? Can people not actually just enjoy each others company without screwing each other?" His blood was boiling as he grabbed her throat squeezing hard.

Angela could feel the life being choked out of her as his strong grip tightened. "She gasped, fighting for a breath before he finally relaxed and released his hand.

"Now I will tell you for the last time. You may think i'm a sick, poor excuse for a human being.. I maybe alot of things but I am not a rapist, so believe me when I tell you I will not hurt you or touch you in that way. Are we clear?" Before she had a chance to reply a few muffled sounds from across the room caused Tom to turn his attention to Brennan as her eyes widened in shock.

"Something to say there Temperance," he sniggered as he ripped off the duct tape.

"You liar. I saw the tape," she croaked, her mouth dry from thirst. To her it was an inescapable truth. He had assualted her and she had been powerless to stop him.

"You saw what you wanted to see," came his short reply.

_I saw it. How can he stand there and deny it. _"You kissed me...touched me inappropriatley against my will." _I am not weak. I can handle mental abuse but such violation I don't think I could._

Angela was speechless. Just imagining what her friend had gone through didn't bear thinking about.

"I'm not going to lie to you Temperance. I did do those things. I kissed you..touched you. I wanted to feel you. Your skin..it was so soft, so pure, but I did not assault you. I wouldn't... I couldn't." Watching the confused look on her face he dared not elaborate. He just hoped she would understand.

The sincerity in his voice convinced her. From what he had experienced as a child she could understand why. "I believe you." The next minute they were all interrupted by Angela's cellphone ringing.

"What the fuck!" Caught off guard Tom cursed loudly. The sound was coming from the jacket Angela was wearing. He fished in her pocket and grabbed it. "Ah Jack calling," he sneered as he glanced at the caller ID. "Let's have a little chat with Jack shall we? I'll put it on loud speaker. Talk to him, but remember say anything you shouldn't and I will have to cause you some harm." After she nodded he answered the call and held it close to her.

"Hey Jack," she answered as cheerfully as she possibly could.

"Angela are you alright?" his voice sounded troubled. "God i've been so worried about you. Is Dr Brennan with you cause i've got Booth here with me. I had to fly him and Parker out of Vermont after he was adamant she was in trouble."

She had to bite her tongue in order not to blab out the truth. "I found Brennan. She's fine just working overtime as usual."

"We're coming to get you," Jack then said. "Once we drop off Parker we'll come get you."

The cold tip of the blade pressed into her skin as Tom heard about their next move. "NO!" _Think Angela think. _"We're nearly finished here so tell Booth there really is no need. Tell him to go enjoy Christmas with his son." That was a lame excuse but the only thing she could think of in the heat of the moment.

A surge of pain rocketed through Brennan as her arm burned like it was on fire. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she was shivering. _Need help. _She didn't think abut the consequences of her actions. She had just heard that Booth was back in D.C and that gave her the final shove she needed. He would help her, he always did. "Hodgins it's a lie. Tom has us. Tell Booth.." Before she could finish a hand clamped over her mouth, a knife appeared at her throat. "That was your last mistake," he threatened as he slid the blade over her delicate flesh and watched as the blood oozed down her pale skin.

xxxxxxxx

Turning up on Rebecca's doorestep with Parker hadn't been a pleasant experience. "What the hell is this Seeley? I thought you were in Vermont. What is going on?" Her hands were on her hips and she was mad. "One minute you want Parker and then the next you don't. It doesn't make sense."

"Something important came up. I'm sorry Rebecca i'll make it up to him. I promise."

"No Seeley I will not let you break his heart again. He was so looking forward to this and now your work is more important. Can't the FBI spare your services for two days. Two fucking days." She had figured this is what it had to have been about, but Parker was about to tell her otherwise.

"Mommy. Don't be mad at daddy. He's going to see Dr Bones."

That didn't help the situation either. "Is this true? Because if it is I will not let you see Parker ever again."

"Yes.. and no. Look you don't understand," but he was cut off before he could explain himself.

"Unbelievable. You ditch your son, for her."

"I am going to make sure you never see him again Seeley." She forced her son inside and proceeded to slam the door but not before heartfelt sobs alerted them both. "Mommy. Dr Bones is in trouble and daddy needs to rescue her."

"I don't have time to explain everything Rebecca, but I want you to know Parker is the most mportant thing in my life and I will make it up to him I swear." He gave Parker a hug and kiss and then before she could say anything else he jumped back into Hodgin's mini where Booth prompted him to try contacting Angela again. Now several minutes later they had some news.

"What is it Hodgins?" Booth prompted as the entomologists face turned white after his short conversation.

"We need to get over the lab now. Angela, Dr Brennan, you were right they are in trouble."

"Dammit!" Booth punched the car door hard, his knuckles instantly turning red from the force.

"Maybe I should drive?" Hodgins offered as he saw how emotionally charged the agent was.

"No way!"

"Booth if we die who will save them then?"

"You have a point. Now get in and floor it."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but as always life just gets in the way. I then have just recovered from the flu so didn't have the energy to write. So I wrote a nice long chapter to make up for it. Thankyou once again for all those who have reviewed the last chapter. I'm still not fully recovered so any typos or grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 9**

"Can't this piece of plastic go any faster?" Booth ranted as the speed they had been traveling quickly decreased. The atmosphere inside the vehicle was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Booth had almost chewed down to the bone in his fingers, and Hodgin's uneven breathing only added to the nervousness of the situation.

"Didn't you just see that patrol car back there?" Hodgins countered. "If I hadn't have slowed down he would've pulled us over and whilst he would have been busy fiddling with excess paperwork we would have been losing precious time."

Ignoring Hodgins ramping speech Booth rudely interrupted. "So tell me again, just for the record exactly what you heard." This was the like the tenth time he had asked the same question and it was beginning to feel like he was interrogating a suspect rather then some squint."

Hodgins rolled his eyes at the thought he was about to repeat himself yet again. "As I already told you, when I called Angela she started talking... normally at first, but then I knew something was off. It sounded so forced ya know. Then suddenly I hear Dr Brennan starting to shout, it sounded distant like she wasn't in close range, but I heard her scream that Tom had them."

"That sonovabitch! To think that I entrusted him with Bones' safety makes me just want to..."He pummelled the passenger window with his elbow once again. The fury in the agents eyes only caused Hodgin's heart to pound louder, and the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach began to rise until he could taste the vile taste of bile in the back of his throat. _What exactly could this Tom guy be capable of? _he asked himself, although he was almost afraid of the answer.

"Take a left here," came Booth's next instructions.

_Yeah okay man like I haven't driven here the past few hundred times. _"Right Booth i'm on it."

Booth placed a comforting hand on his companions shoulder. "It's just you and me now buddy."

_Buddy? He never calls me buddy. Yeah I know why, he's trying to butter me up..but for what. Oh yeah Angela and Dr Brennan are in the hands of a madman, and we're going in alone and totally unprepared. _"You know Booth maybe we should call for backup...like the national guard or something. Perhaps even a few of your people would do."

_This guy really cracks me up. _"Are you crazy? We have no idea of what is going on. I don't know anything about this Tom guy. Neither one of us has any knowledge of his mental stability. Are you willing to risk Angela's life by knowing a swarm of agents would be going in there all guns blazing." He paused momentarily. "Cause I sure as hell don't."

"Okay Booth we do it your way, but any sign of trouble and i'm calling for help." He brought out his cellphone to show Booth he wasn't kidding, then he tucked it safely away.

xxxxxxxx

Angela had squeezed her eyes shut as Tom's knife connected with Brennan's skin ultimately drawing a thin layer of blood as the blade cut into her vulnerable neck. All she could hear was a loud sob from her friend who was obviously experiencing some level of pain.

"You can open your eyes now Miss Montenegro," Tom snarled as he turned to face the artist. She still dared not to look and he grinned maliciously. Envy filled his face as to how scared she actually was. "I think it's safe to say that Temperance here is still in the land of the living... well at least for now," he finally chuckled. "Although the next time she decides to pull a stunt like that... I won't be so careful." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a clean white handkerchief and ever so gently he wiped the blood that had trailed down her neck and had gathered at the top of her chest. "There you go nice and clean..although the blood on your clothing maybe a little harder to get out."

"Why did you do that?" Brennan gasped in between ucontrollable sobs.

_As if she really didn't know. "_You were a very bad girl, and as I have just said the next time something like that happens, Ms Montengero over there will have one less friend."

Angela couldn't take this any more. Her arms and hands had gone numb, as the circulation was being impeded. Her head was throbbing and it felt like her heart was beating three times it's normal rate. "Please Tom. Please you've had your fun now just let us go. What do you gain to achieve by keeping us here?"

As if he wasn't even listening he stalked across to the other side of the room and using a small key unlocked a small drawer. Neither woman could see what he was up to until he spun around with a big black gun in his hand. "Now it seems since you've alerted your boyfriends of your predicament here I think it's time for us to get out of here. Just remember though I have a gun and a knife and if you try anything I won't hesitate to use it. I think it would hurt Agent Booth or Jack Hodgins to have to find two dead bodies when they come to the rescue, especially as they love you oh so much."

Brennan was able to voice her opinion once more but decided to bite her tongue at the last second. _What's the point. It doesn't matter what I say, he's got it into his head that Booth and I love each other so nothing I will say will change that._

"Now I'm going to use the bathroom but I will be back shortly." He watched how their faces lit up with that small slither of hope that they might use his absence to their advantage, but he knew better. "You won't be able to escape so don't try," he warned smugly.

"You should give him a chance you know." Angela decided to make good out of this situation and what better way then to get Brennan to admit some of those innermost pent-up desires she was so good at covering up.

"Who?" Brennan inquired, her eyes widenening at Angela's statement.

"Booth of course. Who else do you think I would possibly be talking about," she concluded.

"Angela, I don't think this is the time to be discussing this."

The artist rolled her eyes. _Any opportunity to avoid the subject. _"So when is it a good time to discuss it?"

_Is she serious? _"Perhaps when we're not being held captive by a seriously deluded individual," she answered sarcastically.

Angela wasn't about to give up that easily. "All i'm saying is that it's obvious Booth cares about you... and more then you know. Why else would he ditch his own kid at Christmas no less, only to come racing back to D.C to rescue you." She relished in the thought. "You own white knight."

_That's absurd. _"Perhaps because he's my partner and partners watch each others back," she explained matter of factly. "I would do the same for him."

"You know it's more then that," Angela rapidly continued. "I can see it. Jack can see it, Zach probably can see it and..well even Tom the psycho can see it, so why can't you?"

"It's illogical to believe in something that isn't there."

"You wanna believe that because rationalize too much sweetie. You should just relax and let nature take it's course."

As hard as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. Part of her wanted to be strong and believe it didn't exist, but the other part of her was struggling with the notion that deep inside a weaker part of her did feel something. _No this isn't logical. There's a line, Booth said it himself. There is a line we can't cross. _Before they both had a chance to converse any further Tom made his appearance.

"Well lets get moving shall we? Now i'm going to proceed to untie the both of you and I want you to be on your best behavior." When he had confirmation from both of them that they understood he began to untie them. First he chose Angela as he figured she would be less likely to cause any trouble, at least if it meant her best friend was left unharmed. "Now stay there," he ordered when he was done. "Move and I'll shoot Tempe here." His face turned serious and Angela froze not daring to move. Crouching himself down next to Brennan he wrenched her wrist towards him.

"Ouch that hurts," she protested as he used the small metal key to unlock the cuffs.

"Sorry bout that your highness," he sniggered before forcing her up to a standing position.

Brennan stumbled as her legs which felt like jell-O failed to cooperate. She instinctively put her arms out to steady herself planting them right on Tom's chest. "W-what..i'm sorry." She found herself apologizing although she didn't know why.

He steadied her. "Dr Brennan I really didn't know you felt that way about me." He winked at her but she retaliated with a look of utter disgust.

"Well in time maybe." He cuffed her wrists again and then took Angela by her forearm and dragged them both out of the office.

xxxxxxxx

"Just stay behind me okay there Hodgins." Booth wasn't about to take any chances. It was bad enough he had to babysit Brennan time and time again but at least she could sort of look after herself. Hodgins well he dealt with dirt on a daily basis what would he possibly know about combat.

Hodgins grinned. "I guess this is how you treat Dr Brennan out in the field huh? Maybe that is why you two have such a love hate relationship."

_Did he just say what I thought he said? A love hate relationship. Is that what they call it? _"Do you and Angela actually have lives of your own, or does it solely consist of your views on our so called relationship."

There wasn't really any other way he could answer that except by telling the truth. "Angela thinks you two make for a much more interesting conversation."

"Is that so?" he retorted with a devilish grin. "Maybe you're just not enough to satisfy her man. I mean if she's fantasizing about me perhaps I could..well assist."

"Don't even think about dude. I have bugs and i'm not afraid to use them," he joked, hoping Booth wouldn't shoot him for it.

Making their way quietly to the security entrance Booth took out his gun and held it up in front of him, ready for any encounter. Although he knew he should be focused on the task at hand he was somewhat bothered by what Hodgins had said about Angela being more interested in him and Bones. It wasn't a secret she dropped hints every now and again concerning her thoughts on their 'partnership', but finding that more interesting then her own relationship was seriously unhealthy.

"So what exactly does Angela say?" Booth inquired.

_Yeah that's what i'm talking about. _"You know," he whispered softly not daring to raise his voice too loudly.

Impatient now Booth aimed his gun at Hodgins in a non threatening manner. "No I don't know..What?"

"Whether you and Dr Brennan are going to," he blushed slightly.."well do the deed."

Finding it quite impressive that Hodgins would actually spill such delicate information with a gun pointed at him he gradually lowered his weapon. "It's not like that..although I find Bones...well structured."

_Just what I thought. _"So you do like her?" _This is exciting. At least enough to keep my mind of what's going on here._

"Yes I like her," he finally admitted. "Now you know let's just focus on Bones and Angela."

Hodgins saluted Booth and then followed closely smiling discreetly. They soon made it to the gate and Booth checked around for any way to get in. Pivoting around at the sound of footsteps the agent held his breath and quickly pulled Hodgins to the side and out of view.

xxxxxxxxx

"Move you two," Tom commanded. He found they were faltering and it was seriously pissing him off.

"Alright, alright," groaned Angela._ Who the hell does this guy think he is_?

Once they reached the parking lot he began directing them towards a black suv with a yellow stripe running along the entire exterior with 'Jeffersonian security' written in gold lettering underneath.

"Where are you taking us?" Angela asked as if expecting an answer. Instead he just glared at her.

Unlocking the vehicle he pushed the two women in and then clambered into the drivers side.

"You won't get away with this," Angela exclaimed yet again.

"Yeah so you keep saying but so far I haven't seen an sign of your beloved boyfriend so it looks like i'm winning so far. Now sit there and shut up," he advised her. "It's in your best interest."

Angela slumped back defeated. Where was Jack? or Booth for that matter. It had to been an hour or so ago they had contact and so far there had been no sign. If he managed to get them out of here they may never be found. "Hey sweetie," Angela nudged Brennan who had curled herself up on the far side. "Bren are you alright?"

"Well i'm not going to be running any marathons anytime soon," came the reply. Brennan managed a smile but she knew the wound in her leg was infected. She could hardly feel it anymore. Her breathing was becoming shallow and her skin clammy. Classic signs of impending shock.

"We're going to get out of this. I'm sure the boys are on their way right this minute."

Guilt ridden Brennan managed an apology. "I'm sorry you had to be involved in this. You shouldn't be here. You should be at home enjoying Christmas with Hodgins."

It was a nice thought but now there was no place she'd rather be then in the company of her best friend.

"We're approaching the security gate now," Tom began. "I have to go and manually open it so you just sit there, and no funny business," Tom concluded before getting out of the car. Once the gate was in motion he turned to walk back to the car when he was taken by surprise by none other then Booth who held his gun firmly on him.

"Stop right there Tom." As if on cue Tom stopped dead in his tracks. He certainly hadn't been prepared for this and had left his gun in the suv, but did smile at the thought it wasn't loaded and he did have his trusty knife in the back pocket of his pants.

Angela who had heard the familar voice looked up and was absolutley relieved at the faces she saw outside the window. _Jack, Booth. _"Hey Brennan I told you they wouldn't let us down. They're here. They're really here."

All that she could manage in return was a few mumbled words but deep down she had assured herself he wouldn't let her down. She could always count on him. _I knew you'd come Booth._

_That was easier then I thought, _Booth told himself. "Hodgins go check the vehicle."

Nervously Hodgins obeyed walking cautiously by Tom who watched him, an evil glint evident in his eye. "Tough cookie you got there Mr Hodgins."

Ignoring his words he approached the car and almost choked with tears when he found them to be alive and well. "Hey you," he said as he reached in to hug Angela then he reassured Booth of their condition. "They're both fine Booth."

"Brennan's injured," Angela declared as she hooked her arms around her fiance's neck.

_They're mine. I won't let them go. _Tom was thinking methodically. Whilst Hodgins was busy caught up in his little reunion Booth was the only one he had to worry about. Although he did have the gun, but would a well respected FBI agent shoot an unarmed man.

With his gun still trained on the security guard the agent approached him slowly. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd show...eventually. Although i'm a little surprised at you. Surprised that a father can choose some slut over his own flesh and blood. I mean what kind of devoted father does that?" Tom let out a hideous laugh that could have almost been mistaken for the wailing cry of a banshee.

"Shut up!" Booth cocked the trigger of his glock .45. He could easily take out this guy knowing what he had done to Brennan and the emotional turmoil he himself had gone through.

Hodgins gently brought Angela out of the suv and stood her to the side before ducking back in to see to Brennan. "Hey Dr B." She didn't respond so he shook her gently. "It's me Hodgins." He said soothingly finding her skin was cold to the touch. Panicking he checked her pulse and found it to be weak. "Hey Booth we have a problem here."

Gripping the gun tightly he had to ask. "What did you do to her?" Booth asked in a raised voice.

"Me? I didn't do anything but my dog may have bitten off more then he can chew. He did good until that damn bitch killed him."

"You sonovabitch i'll shoot you where you stand." _No-one talks to my Bones like that._

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?" He teased in a childlike manner.

As pleasurable as it would have been there would just be too much paperwork, and besides a nice long prison sentence sounded much more appealing. Instead he pulled out a pair of handcuffs ready to restrain him.

"Booth she's really bad," came Hodgins high pitched voice once again.

That was the distraction he had been waiting for. Like any lovesick puppy the minute Booth heard the unsettlings news he lost his focus and Tom was able to get the upper hand. As quick as lightening he took the knife from his pocket and rammed it deep into Booth's thigh.

Booth screamed out in pain startling both Angela and Hodgins. He staggered backwards the gun dropping from his hand as he covered the wound to stem the bleeding.

Angela screamed as the next minute Hodgins was hauled out of the car and thrown roughly to the ground. "You're not taking them. They belong to me," Tom screeched giving the entomologist a few swift kicks to the ribs. He then picked up Booth's gun and aimed it at his victim lying on the ground. "Any last words."

There was no way Angela was about to let Tom shoot her fiance so she did the only thing she could do and that was to muster every ounce of bravery she had, and with that she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled. The chain from the handcuffs instantly cut into his neck strangling him.

"You fucking bitch," Tom gasped as he began throwing his weight around in an attempt to throw her off of him.

Inside the suv Brennan struggled to open her eyes. Her whole body felt like it was in fire. _What happened? _She lifted herself up so she was at eye level to the window only to be met with the scene unfolding outside. Booth half sitting half lying on the ground holding his leg with blood seeping out between his fingers. Hodgins curled up in a tight ball, and Angela wrestling with Tom. She frantically pushed the door open and fell out onto the asphalt. Immedialtely dismissing her own pain she crawled over to Booth.

"Bones," he spoke softly stroking her face noticing how pale it looked.

"Booth what happened?"

As glad as he was to see her he was the least of her worries. "Don't worry about me. It's nothing. We have to get Hodgins and Angela out of here."

Brennan nodded making her way over to Hodgins. Once he saw her he regained a small amount of energy.

Angela was tiring. Even with all her strength it was obvious she wasn't putting enough pressure on his windpipe to render him unconscious. Her arms ached and Tom's vigorous movements were becoming more violent.

"I'm going to kill you," he threatened in between short sharp breaths. Seeing that Brennan had miraculously recovered slightly he became more agitated and with one almighty swing he slammed Angela against the side of the suv and they both fell against it. Recovering instantly he pushed Angela away from him and he was able to let out a few spluttered coughs.

In her weakened state Brennan had found if difficult to get Hodgins in the suv but somehow she had managed it. "You okay to drive," she asked.

"Yes but where is Angela?"

"I'm here." Brennan grabbed her friends arm to help her in next to Hodgins when a hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back.

"You're not getting away from me," Tom warned her viciously.

Booth wasn't about to let him hurt Brennan anymore then he already had. He dragged himself up and began limping towards them. Angela was already seated in the passenger seat of the suv and now they could only watch.

"Get out of here Hodgins?" Booth ordered as he punched Tom away from Brennan, yet he could do nothing to prevent her collasping to the floor.

"Not without you two," he replied back. There was no way he was going to just leave them there at the mercy of that lunatic.

"I said get out of here!" He wasn't going to say it again. "Just go!"

Angela was shaking her head tears streaming down her face. "Don't you dare Jack," she pleaded.

"I have to." This was the worst decision he had ever had to make. He just hoped and prayed Booth knew what he was doing.

As soon as they were safely away Booth managed to elude the madman and slammed his hand down on the button to lower the gate leaving Tom screeching in a fit of rage.

"You're going to pay for that you fucking bastard." Like a manic Tom grabbed his gun and swung it towards Booth who lost his balance as he was pistol whipped with his own gun. Darkness overtook him as he tumbled to the floor.

xxxxxxxx

**A/N Okay so I said it wasn't all going to go to plan. Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay so this is the penultimate chaper and it is rather long. Thankyou to those continuing to read and review it sure means a lot. This chaper contains some strong language and sexual referances.**

Chapter 10

"We have to go back...we have to go back now," Angela demanded whilst still visibly shaking. Blood pounded in her head and her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she began reeling from the shock and guilt that she had left two of her closest friends behind.

"Call 911," Hodgins yelled as he threw his cell at Angela. She grabbed it, clutching it as if for dear life in her warm, sweaty hands.

"Please Jack we have to go back," she yelped instead of dialling the number. "We can't leave them there, they need our help."

"And we'll get help," Hodgins replied in a comforting tone. He felt the same anger and regret as she did at just leaving them there, especially knowing the condition they were both in. It was tearing him up inside just imagining what could be happening to them right now, and it felt like a knife to the heart knowing that he was no better then a coward. _No! I won't think like that, _he silently told himself. _Booth gave us the chance to escape and now that we have we can alert the proper authorities. _"Look Angie," he finally said. "You know as well as I do we are no match for that psychopath back there. You saw what he did to Booth, and obviously what he's capable of because of what he did to you and Dr Brennan."

Angela fought hard not to decorate the interior of the suv, but she felt sick to the stomach at knowingly letting both Booth and Brennan down.

Hodgins turned to her as she continued her hesitation. "Angela please just call the police."

She exasperated a huge sign before dialling the number.

xxxxxx

Booth slowly aroused from his not so peaceful slumber. Crazy thoughts had plagued his mind and none of them were particularly pleasant. His half opened eye took in the strange surroundings. An empty, wide open space, slightly chilled. A dim light flickered overhead and when he fully opened his eyes he realized he was now in the parking garage, on level one to be exact. He strained his neck to pull himself from his slouched position to a more upright one. A soft whimper escaped his lips as his neck clicked into place. He then attempted to open his mouth to protest some more and it was then he found his mouth had been covered with duct tape. _Damn it, _he cursed to himself.

From the little else he could he was completely alone and that was when the memories of previous events came flooding back. Arriving with Hodgins, finding Angela and Brennan then unexpectedly getting knifed in the thigh. _How the hell did I allow that to happen? _He instinctively moved his arm to inspect his wound but found he was well restricted. Rope had been entwined quite efficiently around his torso leaving very little room for manouver. However he did find there was a neatly wrapped banadage where he had been stabbed.

Panic began to rise within himself, and not because he was in this less then ideal situation it was the sheer knowledge that Bones, his partner, the love of his life, his soulmate was in the company of that poor excuse for a human being. He had been aware of the seriouness of her condition the minute she collapsed to the floor. _I swear if he does anything to cause her anymore suffering I am going to make him wish he was never born._

xxxxxxx

Brennan awoke from her unconsciousness only to find Tom looming over her. A bottle of anesthetic in his left hand, a thick bandage in the other.

"What are you doing?" she immediatley asked, her mind still a little foggy at what had happened.

Tom smiled. "Your wounds were infected, so much so that it caused you to pass out. I have cleaned them and applied an anesthetic to minimize the risk of blood poisoning. I guess it was also lucky you were out at the time as it would have hurt bad... Anyway," he continued. "I'll apply banadages to keep them clean, so hopefully they can heal and who knows you may even begin to feel better."

"I'll only feel better when Booth kicks your ass or I beat him to it," she spat viciously.

Well the latter would be more favorable, as at this present time Booth is out of the picture," he gloated, obviously satisfied that he had them right where he wanted.

_What? Was that true? What did he do? Is he injured..dead? No Temperance don't think like that Booth is fine..he has to be fine. _"Where is he," she finally asked.

"You'll be reunited with him soon enough..and before you ask no he's not dead but he'll probably wish he was after i'm through with him," he grinned evilly.

"I won't let you hurt Booth," she warned.

Grabbing her arm he began to apply the bandage. "Unfortunately my dear you are no position to stop me, but don't worry you'll have a ringside seat." Once he was happy with his handiwork he sauntered off to the other side of the room and wrapped his equipment belt around his waist housing a flashlight, baton and handcuffs. He also felt it necessary to bring his weapon fitting it snugly down the back of his pants.

"Okay Tempe lets go. You have a date with Agent Booth." He helped her stand then stood in front of her to fasten a pair of handcuffs. Once he had her restrained he leaned in towards her until he was practically breathing down her neck. "Now just remember I have your precious agent Booth's life in my hands. I will make things less..well let me say painful if you both just cooperate and do what I say."

xxxxxx

Angela couldn't believe what was happening she never in her whole life would have thought when dialling 911 she would be put on hold. "Unbelievable," she protested as she continued to hold.

"What's wrong Angela?" Hodgins inquired displaying a concerned look.

"The operator told me to hold, can you believe it?" she replied in a panic stricken tone.

Pulling in safely to the side of the road Hodgins snatched the phone from his fiancee. "You're kidding right? I mean did you tell them it was an emergency?"

_Does he think i'm that stupid_. "Well of course I did," she countered, although slightly angry that he would be even question her integrity.

Before he had a chance to argue with her the operators voice came on the line. "Hello ma'am are you sill there?" the female voice asked.

"Did you just put my fiancee on hold when she called to report an emergency? What kind of service are you running here? There are lives at stake and you're taking a coffee break." He was aware this probably wasn't been the case but he was livid that the emergency services could do this.

"I'm do apologize sir but is it is the holidays and we have been inundated with calls, some real and unfortunatley there have been hundreds of hoax callers, so we have been pretty much snowed under," she explained.

He rarely got angry but on this occasion he couldn't contain his annoyance. "Yeah well maybe you could tell that to my two friends who lives are in danger as we speak." He was still experiencing mixed emotions which were present in his raised tone of voice.

"I'm very sorry," came the apology once again. "How can I help?"

Hodgins relayed all the details over to the operator who was heard entering all the information into the computer. "It's going to be a good half hour before I can anyone over there. Like I said it's a little thin on the ground this evening."

"Did you not hear what I said? There are two people being held captive by some psychopath. One of them has been stabbed and the other suffering from two wounds which are badly infected." _How can they not take this seriously?_

Again my hands are tied," the operator regrettably answered. "I'll dispatch it through and they'll get someone out there as soon as they can."

The entomologist slammed down the phone in frustration.

Angela had sat there listening to the entire conversation and with the way her fiance had almost smashed his cell it obviousy wasn't good. "Well?"

"Looks like if you want anything doing you've got to do it yourself. Hang on to your hat we're going back."

xxxxxxxx

"Where are you taking me?" Brennan asked as he forced her into the passenger seat of a black sedan which had been parked on the same level she had been.

"You will find out soon enough," he sniggered as he clambered into the drivers side. "Almost time for the truth baby..time for the truth." He placed his hand firmly on her thigh and squeezed hard. "I can hardly wait."

Brennan felt impulsed, but it wasn't just from where his hand had wandered, it was the glint of malice in his eyes. _What is he talking about? Time for the truth? _"Truth about what Tom?" she quizzed forgetting that he hadn't yet removed his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough."

xxxxxxx

Booth wasn't sure how long he had been there. He had no concept of time. He hadn't even been wearing his watch although now none of that mattered, all he cared about was seeing his Bones again. _Why have I'been such a fool. Why didn't I have the guts to tell her how I feel face to face. Please god, please look after Bones, keep her safe for me and I will say a hundred hail Mary's everyday..whatever it takes for me to see her again. _As if his prayers had been answered he was blinded by a pair of headlights coming towards him. He closed his eyes until the light had faded and then he slowly opened them to be met with the most wonderful sight Bones was sitting in the front seat of the vehicle that had parked a few meters away from him. Unfortunatley his excitement quickly dissipated when he saw whose company she was in.

Brennan was absolutley mortified at the scene in front of her. _Oh my god Booth. No! No! _"What are we doing here Tom? What have you done to Booth?"

"Don't panic sweetheart, Agent Booth has been well taken care of, but you can't blame me for wanting to keep him restrained. He would have only gotten in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"This?" Without hesitation he pushed his mouth onto her lips forcing his tongue into her mouth almost causing Brennan to choke.

_Get your filthy mouth of her, _came the unrecognizable mumble from behind Booth's gag. Fury blazed in his eyes as he strained against the rope but to no avail.

Tom knew that kind of action would get the agent raving. Why else would he do it. He had as much almost promised her he was never interested her in any other way then a friend, and that was still true. This was just a necesssary evil.

"You bastard," she yelled in disdain. If only she could have moved her hands she would have done him some serious damage.

Ignoring her obvious resentment he exited the vehicle. "Did you enjoy that Booth? I sure did," and he emphasized the point by licking his lips.

More grunts came from Booth's direction but nothing he could understand. "What was that? I can't hear you," he exclaimed sarcastically.

If looks could kill Tom would have been dead already, but unfortunately he could do nothing to state his objection, that was until Tom approached him and tore of the piece of duct tape giving him the opportunity vent his anger.

"You fucking sonovabitch! I am going to kill you."

"Harsh words Agent Booth and to think that not so long ago I took good care of that nasty knife wound you sustained. You really should be more grateful."

"You little prick untie me."

The security guard had had quite enough of Booth's unpleasantries that he soon whipped out his baton and struck him over the head.

Brennan jumped and Booth winced as the heavy objecy connected with his skull. A trickle of blood instantly streamed down his face. "That all you got? he taunted not willing to give him the satisfaction.

"You haven't been too nice Agent Booth and that is extremely unwise. Don't forget I have Temperance over there and I can do anything I want to her, after all she is pretty sexy and she has been very lonely recently." Again he was anticipating a reaction.

"Don't you touch her," he said with a flicker of fury. It was strange. His skill of reading people seemed to be inhibited with this individual. He had no idea what he was thinking, planning or whether he was lying or not. The only hope that he had is that if he was a sexual predator aswell as a raging maniac he would have already done the things he claimed he could do.

"That's right because you love her don't you?" Tom teased smugly.

"No," Booth replied bluntly. He was not going to allow Tom to use that as leverage against him..or her.

A callous laugh was heard as Tom again swung the baton this time landing itself on the opposite side of his head just near his left temple. "LIAR! I heard you, Temperance heard you, although she has also convinced herself it meant nothing.

"Tom stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. _I can't stand him doing this to Booth._

Booth was confused. _What is he talking about? _

"Ah I can see the puzzled look you have, so let me enlighten you. Standing in her office, nervously plucking up the courage to relay a speech about how you feel about her. How at first you thought she was a pain in the ass, that you thought of her as a spoilt rich kid. Then as you spend more time with her and get to know her you become more and more fond of her. Maybe in the beginning it was admiration, the pure dedication she had for her job, but then it became something more didn't it Agent Booth?"

"NO!"

"Okay so does this sound familiar to you, and I quote. "You have no idea how hard it is to look at you everyday, smell your perfume_. _Even when we have our little banters I still want to kiss you._..S_hall I go on?"

Booth looked away. He could feel his cheeks heating up with embarassment. He couldn't bear to look at Brennan who in turn was staring at him wildely.

"You don't have to be worried there. Temperance saw and heard everything, yet still she is in denial, so why don't you set her straight and tell her now how you really feel."

"No way," he refused once again. Blood had now drenching the top half of his shirt as it continued to stream down his face. His head felt like it was about to explode, but still he stood his ground. He had no intention of giving Tom what he wanted.

_Looks like Booth is just as stubborn as Dr Brennan,_ Tom thought so now he had to do something to get him to change his mind. He quickly made his way over to the car and opening up the passenger door eased Brennan out and stood her directly in front of him.

She struggled, but again he was too strong and she still felt rather weak. "Let me ask you Temperance do you have any feelings for Agent Booth?"

Shaking her head she answered coldly "NO."

"And why is that?" he inquired. Is it because you're afraid that Booth will hurt you? Is that why you date those neanderthals, because you know you don't have to form an emotional attachment to them. If they leave you it doesn't really matter. They're just another name in your diary or simply another notch on your bedpost. Agent Booth on the other hand, he is capable of hurting you and that is what scares you the most."

She never did like psychology, but yes he was half right not that she would care to admit it. "It's none of your business. You don't know anything about me," she shouted defensively.

"I've done my googling Dr Brennan and i've heard and seen enough to know the truth, but hey if that is what you want to keep telling yourself and you do indeed have no feelings for Agent Booth you won't mind going this then will you," he stated as he placed the blood splattered baton in her hand.

"I won't do it!" she spat as she realized his intentions. Booth is my partner and my friend, i'd never hurt him."

"Pity," he smirked as he took the baton and delivered the next blow on her behalf.

Brennan almost crumpled to the ground. The crack of the baton making contact with his skull made her skin crawl. All she wanted to do was to rush to his side but the minute she made an attempt to move Tom stopped her. "Tut tut tut how pathetic." He waved a finger disapprovingly in front of her face.

This time the hit came Booth almost saw stars. He could hardly see now with the river of blood pooling around his eyes._ This was a thousand times worse then when he had been captured and beaten by Gallagher and his goons last year. Just like that time I have to stay strong and positive._

Obviously his plan wasn't working an he had to change his tactics somewhat. _Maybe this will change Booth's mind. _His next move involved something that was bound to get the agent spilling his guts. Clutching Brennan tightly he proceeded to unbutton her shirt.

"No, please Tom. You promised you wouldn't do this," she sobbed as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Temperance but if your boyfriend over there truly loved you he would not let me do this." And to prove himself right he glanced over to where the agent was sitting. He had lowered his head as not to look. He would at least spare her at least some dignity.

_Booth you can stop this. Just tell her you love her and it will be over. _Instead though he swallowed hard, and clenched his fists. He had always imagined the time he would tell her, but it wouldn't be like this. They would be alone, perhaps having a candlelight dinner. Not here and certainly not in front of this asshole.

Unhooking the last button he pulled open the shirt exposing just the white lacy bra she as wearing. "Now do you care you change your mind about how you feel about her?" He could see the agent still wasn't looking. "Look at her Booth, isn't she beautiful." He trailed a bony finger over the swell of her breasts causing her to shiver.

"Stop it now." Booth forced himself to glance up and what he saw enraged him.

"Just say those three words."

"I can't." He had never felt so ashamed of himself right now. _Where are the cops when you need them? Hodgins and Angela sure are taking their time._

"Looks like that wasn't enough for you. Maybe I should start on the pants. What d'ya think?"

"Leave her alone." Yet the security didn't seem to heed his warning.

Brennan wasn't about to let herself be humilated any longer. She waited for the moment and as soon as he was close enough she slammed her foot down on his. It worked a treat as he fell backwards. Once unbalanced she swung her hand and clobbered him over the head.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he fell harshly to the ground.

Once Tom was incapacitated she was able to grab his gun and then she ran over to Booth who was fighting to stay conscious. "Booth?"

"Booth couldn't bear to look her in the eye. He had failed her miserably. "Bones I..."

"Ssh it's alright," she said calmly not expecting an explanation. Instead she leant against his chest just glad to be able to feel him again.

Tom composed himself and was quick to get to his feet. _Now she has really pissed me off. _He unsteadily limped towards the two lovebirds. _Hopefully they're too wrapped up in each other to notice me._

He was noticed though, at least by Booth. "Watch out Bones," he warned as he had seen the silhouette in his peripheral vison coming up behind her. Brennan spun around aiming the gun directly at him, her hands shaking violently.

Their assailant threw up his hands as if to surrender. "Now come on Dr Brennan there is no need for that. Why don't you give me the gun and we can talk about this."

Obviously he took her for some kind of idiot. "No way. I want you untie Booth now," she ordered, as she tried to keep her focus on him. When he didn't move she squeezed her finger harder on the trigger.

"You about to add a third kill to your record Dr Brennan. Yes I know all about that. Killing those two defenceless men, who ever would have thought it," he concluded.

"Don't listen to him Bones," Booth announced from his chair.

Tom moved closer, whilst Brennan continued to shake. He could see the fear in her eyes. He had to take a chance so he did. In one swift movement he reached out knocking the gun from her hands and then backhanded her across the face sending her crashing to the ground.

He picked up the gun then grabbed a fistful of her hair dragging her across the asphalt where he swung her forward into the side of the car. Her forehead made impact with the door and she immedialtely fell to the ground.

"Bones," Booth groaned painfully as the security guard approached him. "Say goodnight Agent Booth," and with one swoop he brought the baton down on the back of his head knocking him out instantly.

xxxxxx

This wasn't what he wanted, far from it. His plan hadn't worked so far so he had been left with no alternative.

Booth and Brennan woke almost simutaneously, although the agent was a fraction quicker. He found himself no longer tied to that uncomfortable leather offce chair but now seated on the soft fabric of what he now found to be the backseat of the same vehicle Brennan and Tom had arrived in earlier. "Bones," he called out as he heard her let out a few mumbled grunts as she slowly awoke immediately touching her head. A huge bruise had formed where she had hit her head.

"Booth," she replied back wincing as she found the sore spot. "Where are we?"

He reached out with one hand just so he could touch her, but he found his other hand to be cuffed to the inside of the door. "Damn it!" Brennan showed him that the same had been done to her on the opposite side.

"Did Angela and Hodgins get away?" she then asked realizing this was the first chance she had had to think about them.

"Yeah they're fine, although I wish they would hurry with the cavalry though," he joked before managing a faint smile.

Tom sat on the same metal chair where Booth had been earlier. He had a complexed look on his face. _This is going to be the ultimate test. If they don't admit their feelings for one another now then maybe I was wrong about them from the beginnng._

_Now what is he up to? _Booth questioned himself as he layed eyes on Tom who was sat just a few meters from the car. His arms and legs were crossed in a relaxed position. There was mystery about this guy which he couldn't quite figure out.

"What's he going to do Booth?" Brennan asked, but the sorrowful gaze she was met with told her he didn't have a clue either.

They didn't have to wait too long though before Tom slowly stalked across getting a good view through the drivers side window. "Hope you two are cozy enough in there, seeing as you'll be spending some time together," he snickered before he disappeared out of view.

"What's he talking about Booth? What's he doing?" Brennan quizzed nervously.

Their questions were soon answered when Tom appeared again. Opening the car door he started up the engine then he firmly closed the door and bent down to pick something up. It was a hose which he subsequently slotted through the small gap of the window.

"Holy Mary mother of God. Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"He's going to kill us," Brennan blurted out as it all became clear what he was about to do.

"In high concentrations carbon monoxide can fill this car in a few minutes," Tom scoffed. "You see oxygen in the blood is replaced with carbon monoxide and due to lack of oxygen to vital organs, and even more importantly the brain it starts to shut down. Soon you'll start to feel light headed, nauseous, tired and confused, and i'm afraid if you continue to be exposed then you'll slip into a coma and possibly die," he explained further. "Don't worry though it'll be painless come the end."

They didn't really need a play by play of what was going to happen, they just needed to fix this. "Please Tom. Please don't do this." Brennan found herself pleading with him and it really didn't suit her. She was supposed to be strong and undefeated.

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan I really am... By the way Merry Christmas." He proceeded to plug the rest of the gap with his jacket. "This is my present to you. The chance to spend the last moments of your lives together."

As she watched Tom disappear from view she slowly came around to the reality that she was going to die. There was only one comforting thought and that was Booth was right there with her and there was no place she'd rather be.

xxxxxxxxx

**Please be kind and leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well here we are at the last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this and hope you've enjoyed reading. Thankyou to all those who continually reviewed it was very much appreciated. As I chose to base this very loosely on a film called P2 I have decide to keep part of a line from the end of the film which does contain well in my opinion explicit language. I thought it would provoke someone to do something very harsh after hearing it and you'll know what I mean.**

**This chapter contains some explicit language. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 11.**

Screeching to a halt at yet another set of red lights was beginning to have an effect on Angela's sanity. "Maybe we should have made her aware of just whose lives are at stake here? I mean i'm sure that operator would have just been proud of herself to learn that an FBI agent and the best forensic anthopologist in the country have been left at the mercy of a raging psychopath, and all because the cops failed to get their asses over there quick enough."

"I'm not sure it would have mattered," Hodgins informed her. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't consider their lives any more important then the next person," Hodgins went on to explain.

The artist crossed her arms and pouted. "Yeah well then maybe we should have called the FBI instead. I'm sure they wouldn't have been too impressed that one of their best agents and the woman who has helped him put some of the city's notorious killers behind bars have been put at the bottom of the police to do list."

"Well let's not be too quick to appoint blame here. At this moment in time we should just focus on rescuing Booth and Dr B shouldn't we?" Angela nodded miserably until Hodgins took the next left at the intersection and she was just able to make out the outline of the bricked building ahead. They were now only minutes away which lifted her spirits slightly.

xxxxxxxx

"He left us. I can't believe he left us to die," Brennan sobbed as she yanked at the cuff fastened tightly around her wrist. The delicate skin was already red and raw from previous fruitless attempts.

Booth reached out with his free hand and curled it around hers. "I'm so sorry Bones."

She reached out to stoke his hair, carefully avoiding the injuries which Tom had inflicted on him. The blood thankfully had dried, but from where it was caked and matted to his head it was impossible for her to get an exact look of how severe the damage was. "Booth I should be the one who's sorry. I brought you here and now look at what he's done to you."

"I've had worse," he joked half-heartedly. "Look it's going to be already Bones, i'll get us out of this." _I just don't know how yet, _he admitted silently to himself.

She wanted so much to have his kind of faith, but she was well aware how carbon monoxide worked. True she didn't know how much exactly they had already been exposed to but it was just a matter of time now until they both had enough poison in their bodies to send them into an eternal sleep. Her head was already throbbing, nausea quickly setting in. _I'm going to die. I'm never going to see Angela and Hodgins again let alone be there when they eventually get married.. Booth is never going to know how I truely feel about him. Wait Booth is here, right next to me I can tell him. If it is the last thing I do on this earth I can tell Booth._

"Booth," she began.

"Yes," he answered.

"Booth..." she was about to do it, she was about to tell him but she was so tired, her eyelids felt like lead and she could hardly keep them open. "Booth i'm feeling rather sleepy." She rolled her head to one side whilst struggling to stay awake. She was aware that once she closed her eyes she may never awaken again.

"No, no, no Bones stay awake, don't fall asleep on me." He twisted his wrists frantically. He couldn't, no he wouldn't let her die. "Bones!"

Her eyes fluttered open and Booth felt a rush of relief wash over him. "Booth did you really mean all those things you said on the tape?"

Under any other circumstances he would have chickened out as usual, but now he would respect her enough to tell her the truth. "Every damn one of them. I love you Bones. From the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"I'm glad," she mumbled offering a slight smile. "Because I need to admit something too." _Just say it Brennan you may never get another chance. _"I must admit I have developed some degree of affection for you too."

Nudging her playfully he could tell there was more. "Some degree of affection eh?"

"Well I guess it's a little more then that." _What are you waiting for? Just say it. _"I love you too Booth, more then you know."

Those were words he never thought he would hear, and he would be forever grateful. Even now as they were both facing death they had had the courage to admit their feelings. "You have no idea how long i've waited for for you to say that."

Brennan blushed, but then cried out in excruicting pain. "My head. It feels like it's going to explode." She had never experienced such violent pain in her whole life. Breathing heavily she began getting heart papitations. "Booth I can't breathe."

Seeing her in pain prompted him to struggle against the handcuffs, but again to no avail. "Bones!" he cried out when he saw she had slumped against the seat, her eyes closed once more. "Bones! Damn it Bones don't you fall asleep. Bones wake up!" He began nudging her again. "Please Bones wake up." _I have to get her out of here. _There was only one way he could get out of the cuffs, and he had to do it fast. He twisted his thumb painfully until he heard a small crack and he was able to pull his hand out. He was just about to kick the door open when a figure passed outside and pulled it open before he had the chance.

"Well, well, well will wonders never cease," Tom mocked as he stood there arms folded, a huge smirk plastered over his face. He reached inside and pulled out something from underneath the front passenger seat and Booth recognized it as a small microphone. "I knew once push came to shove you'd both admit how you truely feel about each other. Aren't you going to thank me now?"

"You sick twisted bastard," screamed Booth. He made a lunge at Tom but was quickly stopped by another object his so called adversary held in his hand.

"Don't be too hasty in your actions Agent Booth, you very well might be needing this." He held up in plain view a small silver key and grinned. "Cause Temperance..well she doesn't look too healthy right now," he concluded after peering his head around the agent so he could get a better view of her.

Ignoring him Booth reached up and snatched the key from his hand. "If she dies I will make you wish you'd never been born."

xxxxxxxx

"How are we going to get through?" Angela inquired as they found themelves at the security gate once again.

Hodgins stopped to think for a moment, then as if holding a magic wand he flicked his fingers up in the air. "I have an idea," he said as he put the suv in reverse. "Hang on."

Pressing down on the accelarator hard he increased his speed and soon they were crashing through the gate. Both passengers were flung forward but luckily the seatbelts prevented them suffering any serious injury. Angela gasped at what her fiance had just done but a the same time gleamed because they were over the first hurdle.

"You okay there baby?" Hodgins asked slightly concerned she may have suffered minor whiplash, especially from the way she was holding the back of her neck.

She shrugged him off. "I'm fine, let's just hurry."

With a firm nod he put the suv in gear and set off.

xxxxxxxx

"Booth uncuffed Brennan swiftly. He needed to get her out of the car immediatley to prevent anymore of the poison invading her body. All the while he was slapping her face aiming to coax her awake. "Please Bones, please wake up." He was starting to feel the effects himself. A little nausea and dizziness but he shrugged it off as his one objective was to get Brennan to safety. Once he had her wrapped in his arms he checked for a pulse. "Thankyou god," he prayed as although it was faint it was there giving him fresh hope they might just make it out of this alive. "C'mon Bones you can wake up now."

"Perhaps you need to give sleeping beauty a kiss," sniggered Tom as he continued to watch the drama unfold.

"SHUT UP!"

"Where is the gratitide? I just saved your lives, you should be falling at my knees," Tom growled.

"You tried to kill us. You left us in there to die, and for what so you could get off on one of your sick fantasies." Booth could hardly contain his anger but he was rather weak to respond with any kind of physical retaliation.

"B..Booth," came the soft murmer from his partner who he was holding onto tightly.

"Yeah Bones i'm here," he reassured her as he tenderly traced her cheek with the tip of his finger. "It's alright, everything is alright."

"Well I wouldn't start making any wedding plans just yet," Tom chuckled as he now held a gun on them.

"Sonovabitch! Why did you bother rescuing us from the car if you were going to kill us anyway?"

A sadistic laugh echoed throughout the parking lot. "Because where would be the fun in that? I mean it's boring, there's no pain no suffering." He aimed his gun at them. "This is so much more tasteful."

Still groggy Brennan had no idea what was going all, except the fact that Booth had leaned in covering her body as if shielding her from some kind of impact. "Booth?" she questioned.

"Ssh it's okay." He buried his face in her hair kissing her head over and over. "Remember I love you Bones."

_God how sickly sweet," _Tom thought as he stepped closer to the entwined bodies. "How heroic always trying to protect your partner." He crouched down so he was at Booth's level. "But ask yourself this. Who is going to protect her when your gone?"

He never had the chance to hear an answer before he was blinded by a set of headlights driving straight for him. "What the fuck!" He desperatley tried to scramble away, and he was almost out of harms way until Booth, with every ounce of strength he could muster managed to kick out, his foot meeting his target and Tom lost his balance, staggering right in the path of the oncoming vehicle. The impact was fierce as not only was Tom hit head on but his jacket got tangled under the wheel and he was dragged a few meters until the suv finally came to a standstill.

Angela screamed when she heard the thud. Deep down she hoped it had been some kind of malfunction, yet somehow she knew it wasn't.

Hodgins was stunned as he sat here, his face pale. "I think I just hit that guy," he announced, his voice quivering.

Although a little shook up she knew that guy was the least of their worries. "Oh god Booth, Brennan. She jumped out if the suv and ran to where her two friends were leaning against the car they had almost died in. Booth looked like he had taken quite a beating and Brennan looking deathly pale. She knelt down attempting to arouse them. "Hey Brennan..Booth."

Booth blinked hard and then raised his head his eyes level with Angela's. "Better late then never, he joked before letting out a few coughs and splutters.

It was hard not to smile at his sense of humor but instead she turned to her friend. "Bren, sweetie."

Her eyes shot open before she starting yelling. "Did you get him! Did you get him?" she repeated over and over.

Hodgins stepped forward. "Yeah he's done for." In his hand he held the weapon that Tom had had in his possession. "And I highly doubt he'll be needing this."

Brennan wasn't convinced. Until she saw him with her own eyes she wouldn't believe it. "I want to see for myself," and she wasn't about to take no for an answer. She steadied herself to a standing position and started for the body lying a few feet away.

"Bones what the hell are you doing?" Booth called out. Wincing as he attempted to go after her.

Grabbing her arm Hodgins stepped in to assist, but Brennan was like a woman on a mission. "Hodgins not now." Hovering above the victim told her he looked dead. Blood pooled around his head, some ran from his nose and a trickle ran from his mouth.

Tom lay there as still as he possibly could even though his vision was blurred, and his ribs hurt like hell. He listened carefully to the whispering amongst the group not too far aware. _Just play dead and you'll get your chance, _he kept telling himself. The next moment his prayers were answered as he saw Brennan standing over him. When the gun had been removed he was forced to reach into his jacket pocket for his trusty knife. She knelt down and reached out her hand. _Checking for a pulse no doubt. _As she went to lean forward he thrust the knife forward. He felt the blade slide in and a sense of satisfaction overwhelmed her. He opened his eyes once again eager to see a look of pain on the anthroplogists face. Although now it was no longer Brennan he was staring at, instead it was Booth.

Limping across to where Brennan was leaning over Tom, Booth had made a shocking discovery. He had seen Tom move his arm. He had seen the glint of the metal object. _He has a knife. God he has a knife._

Watching the FBI agent fall forwards brought a smile to Tom's face. _Well one is better then none, _he guessed. Although he was disappointed that his aim had been off and the knife had only impaled his shoulder. _Not life threatening what a shame._

Hodgins having watched the scene in front of him sped into action and rushed forward, but he only got so far when Brennan having watched her partner, her friend, the man who had just told her he loved her had been injured once again. That was the final straw and without further hesitation she snatched the gun from Hodgins who made no attempt to stop her and pointed it directly at Tom.

The menacing laugh that followed only fuelled her anger even more. "Go ahead Temperance...do it." Her hands trembled and she didn't know why. She had killed before, and without any kind of faltering.

"Shut-up."

"Or what? You'll shoot me. C'mon do it or maybe... maybe you can't. Maybe you still find me somewhat irresistable," he smirked.

Booth had to pity this mans desperation. He deserves whatever he gets but he wasn't about to let Brennan commit another atrocity. She had spilled enough blood since they had been working together, not that he hadn't been grateful when she shot Gil Lappin a year ago, but still taking a life isn't something you do lightly. Yes she could pretend that it didn't affect her but, he knew that it had.

"Bones please give me the gun," Booth pleaded as she continued to fixate her gaze on Tom. He stretched out his hand but Brennan ignored him instead she curled her finger tighter around the trigger.

Tom's evil laugh again broke out. "You can't do it can you? Should've known really. You're just like the rest of the female of the species, weak and pathetic just like my mother." Brennan momentarily let her guard down and he took his chance, moving faster then anyone could have imagined but she was ready and a gunshot soon followed.

Hodgins and Angela closed their eyes_. Oh god Brennan..not again_," thought Angela_. This whole shooting thing seems to be turning into one of her second hobbies._

A scream pierced the darkness as Tom grabbed his knee rolling in agony at the bullet wound in his kneecap.

"Good job Bones," Booth congratulated, although now he knew he had to retrieve the gun. "C'mon Bones it's alright, you just incapacitated him." He paused as he heard the distinct sirens in the distance. "And I think you'll find the cavalry are coming.

Blood pounded in her ears as everything around her became a blur. Her head was spinning, and she could barely hear her partner. His voice seemed to be just a whisper now.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU SHOT ME!" His loud protests were enough to shock her back to reality. The sirens were getting louder, soon this place would be stormed by the authorities and they would be all be free, they would all be safe. As she helped Booth up Hodgins quickly came to assist.

"You're alright there Booth," the entomologist kindly inquired whilst tucking a hand behind his back and began to lead him towards where Angela was waiting.

"Where do you think your going? You can't just leave me here, i'm bleeding like a sonovabitch," Tom yelled desperatley. Temperance you'll burn in hell if you don't help me."

Still ignoring him she continued to help Booth, until she heard something she never expected to here and it angered her like never before.

"You'll never be safe you know that? One day i'll find you and when I do i'm going to kill you." _Still she ignores me. I'll show her._ "Get back here you fucking cunt!"

Without seconds of hearing that explicit use of language Brennan spun around and with the gun still in hand fired a second shot, this time piercing the security guards neck. Blood poured out of the wound as he clutched it in a futile attmept to stem the bleeding. He struggled to talk but no sound came out. His body eventually stilled as he gasped his last breath, and then it was over.

Angela gasped at her friends violent reaction. _He must have really pissed her off. _She watched as this time Booth grabbed the gun from her hand and took the anthroplogist in his arms.

Brennan was trembling both with fear and regret, but also knowing that he couldn't hurt her or anyone else ever again gave her some comfort. She willingly let Booth take the gun and as soon as she was taken in his arms his hands soothingly rubbing her back she felt relief, happiness and security all at the same time.

"All good things come to those who wait huh?" he murmed as he finally kissed Brennan on the lips sending shivers down her spine. Unsure of quite how to react she nervously pulled away.

_That was beautiful, _she thought to herself, _so why I am so afraid? _

Booth could sense her hesitation so he was not about to push her too much. She had been through alot and it would take time for her to recover emotionally from her ordeal. But he had time and no matter how long it took, he would wait.

There was silence all around as Hodgins held Angela who too was crying, but not from sadness but from joy at knowing they had finally admitted their feelings for one another. "Well it's about time," joked Angela as she hugged her fiance.

They were all interrupted by the sound of footsteps then loud voices. Soon the parking lot was overrun with several police officers, some bustling around, some on their radios requiring assistance. EMT's were called in and soon brought medical attention to both Booth and Brennan.

Moments later after they had been given immediate attention they were lifted onto gurneys and wheeled to the awaiting ambulance whilst Angela and Hodgins were left being bombarded with numerous questions about what had taken place. In the ambulance Brennan and Booth had been placed side by side.

"I love you Temperance Brennan," Booth told her again.

"I love you Special agent Seeley Booth."

"Ah special agent Seeley Booth is it?"

"Yes..because you are special." Brennan smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Yes I am Bones..and so are you... so are you." He looked upwards and prayed silently._ Thankyou god for giving me this woman. I promise to love and cherish her today and always. _

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N Well that is the end of my fic and hope you enjoyed. I thought I would leave it kinda like the end of an episode although without the diner. I also thought I would bring in the 'you're special thing' from both of them. I was disappointed that it had to be Booth in the season premiere that told Bones she was special and not the other way around. It seems he always says nice things to her but she never says anything nice back. **_


End file.
